Kisedai Masuk Pesantren
by Kuroneko Onomiya Tsuki
Summary: Nijimura memasukkan para Kiseki no Sedai ke Pesantren Al-Sekoting karena sudah pusing dengan tingkah ajaib mereka. Dan bagaimanakah kisah mereka selanjutnya? Apakah Ustad Rifai yang terkenal galak dan sadis, mampu mengatasi segala tingkah ajaib Kiseki no Sedai? Check this out!
1. Kisedai in Problem

Author's greeting :

Tsuki : Assalamuailaikum minna… (maaf bagi yang non-muslim)  
sebelumnya aku mau bilang, Marhaban Yaa Ramadhan, Minal Aidzin Wal'faidzin. Dan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan.  
Okey, karena sekarang sudah masuk bulan Ramadhan, maka aku membuat fanfic crossover KnB dan SnK. Di sini diceritakan kalau Kiseki no Sedai (termasuk Momoi, Kagami, dan Takao –mereka berdua diceritakan satu sekolah sama GoM di SMA Teiko– jadi Kiseki no Sedai ada sembilan orang) masuk ke pesantren Al-Sekoting oleh Nijimura. Penasaran? Check this out!

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer :**

**Kuroko no Basket **** Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
Shingeki no Kyojin **** Hajime Isyama  
Pesantren Al-Sekoting (SnK's parody) **** Pesantren Al-Sekoting RP  
but this fanfiction is mine**

**Rated : K**

**Genre : Humor & Friendship**

**Warning :**

**doakan gak ada typos, relakan mereka OOC, misalnya ini fic gaje, pastikan kau tetap RnR, soal nge-flame itu mah cuek, lama-lama jadi nge-fave, siapa yang tau pasti, silahkan dibaca dulu… -nyanyi ala Budi Doremi-**

**Happy reading minna…**

.

.

.

.

.

Pada suatu pagi yang cerah di lapangan basket indoor Teiko…

"Huweeeeeee… Aominecchi hidoii ssu yo~~" rengek seorang pemuda cantik berambut pirang kepada seorang pemuda dim yang dipanggil Aominecchi tadi.

"Urusai, Kise!" kata si cowok dim itu dengan sok _cool_-nya.

"Kurokocchi… Aominecchi jahat ssu~~" sekarang giliran si cowok imut bersurai baby blue yang menjadi target rengekkan si cowok pirang.

"Hentikan Kise-kun! Suaramu itu bisa membuat semua orang budek seketika dalam radius 500 meter tau!" kata si cowok imut itu dengan wajah datarnya.

"Huweeeeee… Kurokocchi juga jahat ssu~~" dan cowok yang bernama Kise Ryouta pun menangis bak air mancur.

"Minggir kau Kazunari! Shintarou itu milikku!"

"Enak aja! Shin-chan ini punyaku tau!"

Sementara itu dua orang pemuda, yang satu berambut merah dan satunya lagi berambut raven, sedang asyik berantem dan memperebutkan sesuatu. Sedangkan sang objek rebutan, si cowok _megane_ berambut klorofil, hanya menghela nafas pasrah karena kedua lengannya ditarik oleh kedua _Point Guard_ itu. Jadi berasa kayak nonton perlombaan tarik tambang, dimana lengan cowok maniak ramalan itu yang jadi tali tambangnya.

"Pokoknya Shintarou milikku!" kata si cowok merah sambil menarik lengan kiri sang _Shooting Guard._

"Tidak! Shin-chan itu milikku!" kata si cowok raven sambil menarik lengan kanan si cowok berambut ramah lingkungan itu.

"Milikku!"

Si cowok hijau oleng ke kiri.

"Milikku!"

Si cowok hijau oleng ke kanan.

Dan begitu seterusnya. Hingga akhirnya Momoi Satsuki, satu-satunya cewek disitu, memutar lagu Yovie and Nuno di hape _S*msung G*l*xy Y*ung_-nya. Entah sepertinya si gadis sakura itu mau ngompor-ngomporin pertarungan tersebut, atau mau memperkeruh suasana. Dan tunggu! Bukannya itu sama saja ya?

"Dia untukku, bukan untukmu" nyanyi si cowok raven.

"Dia milikku, bukan milikmu" si cowok merah bales menyanyi.

"Pergilah kamu, jangan kau ganggu, biarkan aku mendekatinya" sahut si raven.

"Kamu tak akan mungkin mendapatkannya karena dia" sahut si merah lagi.

"Berikan aku sekarang juga janganlah kamu banyak bermimpi ohh…" sahut si raven lagi.

"Dia untukku" nyanyi si merah lalu menarik si hijau ke kiri.

"Dia untukku" bales si raven ikut-ikutan menarik si hijau ke kanan.

"Dia milikku" si merah ngebales lagi sambil menarik si hijau ke kiri.

"Dia milikku…" si raven tetep ngotot sambil menarik si hijau ke kanan. Owalah… kasihan amat ya si cowok klorofil itu.

"STOOOOOOOOPPPPP!" teriak si cowok hijau yang akhir gak tahan juga. Otomatis kedua cowok itu melepaskan tangan cowok klorofil itu dan berhenti berantem gak jelas.

"Akashi! Takao! Bisa gak sih gak usah narik-narik tanganku?! Kayak mau tarik tambang tujuh belasan aja! Dan kamu Momoi! Ngapain juga _nyetel _lagu kayak begituan?! Bikin suasana makin runyam aja, nanodayo!" omel Midorima Shintarou, si cowok klorofil itu, yang udah gondok _to the max_.

"Hehehe… abis seru sih ngelihatin Aka-kun sama Kazu-chan rebutan Midorin. Ah! Kenapa kalian gak sekalian _threesome_ aja?" kata Momoi dengan tampang polosnya.

Dan Midorima pun menarik kesimpulan bahwa Momoi adalah seorang _fujoshi_.

"Oy Kuroko!" panggil seorang cowok macan beralis cabang kepada cowok imut berambut baby blue. Cowok macan itu bernama Kagami Taiga. Sedangkan si imut yang kadang-kadang gak kelihatan itu, bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Nan desu ka, Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko menoleh ke arah Kagami.

"Ikut aku jalan-jalan yuk! Bosen nih ngelihatin orang-orang absurd kayak mereka" kata Kagami lalu menunjuk Kise yang sedang nangis kayak air mancur, lalu Midorima, Akashi, dan Takao yang terlibat cinta segitiga, sampai si cowok paling bongsor berambut ungu bernama Murasakibara yang asyik makan pop-corn di bangku pinggir lapangan sambil melihat drama cinta segitiga AkaMidoTaka. Dan oh! Jangan lupakan Aomine, si cowok dim yang sedang asyik ngupil sambil ngelihatin Mai-chan di majalah dan juga Momoi yang sibuk ber-_fansgirling_-ria.

"Ayo" kata Kuroko.

Setelah itu, Kagami dan Kuroko mulai beranjak keluar sebelum tangan dim itu mencegah mereka.

"Oy mau kemana kalian? Tetsu ada janji buat nemenin aku tau!" cegah Aomine sambil menggenggam tangan Kuroko. Iuy… itu tangan kan abis buat ngupil!

"Lepaskan tangan nistamu dari Kuroko, Ahomine!" kata Kagami sambil menepis tangan Aomine. Tapi kemudian Kagami langsung mengelap tangannya pake kaos Aomine begitu sadar kalau tangan Aomine itu tidak suci.

"Hiyyyy… najis lu!" kata Kagami jijay. Sementara Kuroko memandang jijik tangannya yang abis dipegang Aomine. Mungkin setelah ini Kuroko akan mencuci tangannya sebanyak tujuh kali dengan tanah. Di kira upil Aomine itu semacam air liur anjing?

"Apa-apaan sih, Bakagami?!" tanya Aomine mulai lapar. Eh? Emang apa hubungannya?

"Kuroko ikut jalan-jalan sama aku. _So, you don't forbid us_" kata Kagami dengan logat Amerikanya.

"Eh! Gak boleh! Gak boleh! Enak aja! Tetsu itu bayanganku dan aku adalah cahayanya!" protes Aomine.

"Dulu" ralat Kagami. "Lagian mana ada cahaya remang kayak kulitmu itu"

"Teme! Jangan nyinggung kulitku seenak alismu dong! Pokoknya Tetsu harus sama aku!"

"_You don't say_"

"Aku bukan bonsai, dodol!"

Oh please deh… yang dodol itu sebenarnya siapa sih…?

"Pokoknya Kuroko harus ikut sama aku" kata Kagami men_deathglare_ Aomine.

"Pokoknya gak boleh" kata Aomine masih ngotot melarang KagaKuro buat jalan-jalan. Halah bilang aja cemburu, Aomine…

Dan lagu Yovie and Nuno pun kembali terdengar dari hape _S*msung G*l*xy Y*ung_ milik Momoi.

"Bukankah… belum pasti kamu juga kan jadi… dengan dirinya… oh…" nyanyi Aomine dengan tampang sok kerennya.

"Dia yang menentukan, apa yang kan terjadi" balas Kagami sambil menunjuk Kuroko.

"TAK USAH MENGATURKU!" dan kali ini Aomine dan Kagami nyanyi bareng sambil menempelkan jidat mereka. Kalau digambar di manga atau animenya, pasti muka mereka ada perempatan uratnya dan juga ada petir kecil di antara mata mereka.

"Haa… Yovie and Nuno season dua" guman Midorima, si korban Yovie and Nuno season satu, memasang wajah capek deh.

"Waa… Mido-chin dan Kuro-chin hebat. Sampai jadi bahan rebutan gitu" komen Murasakibara. "Nanti kapan-kapan aku dan Mido-chin rebutan Aka-chin ah!"

"Diam kau Murasakibara! Lagian apa maksudmu kalau kamu dan aku rebutan Akashi?" semprot Midorima dengan wajah blushing karena efek _tsundere_-nya.

"Arara~ sepertinya aku nih yang bakal dipilih. Iya kan, Shintarou?" kata Akashi yang dengan genitnya bertanya pada Midorima.

"What?! No way! Shin-chan itu pasti lebih suka aku daripada kamu, dasar mata belang!" kata Takao langsung melabrak Akashi.

"Cari mati?! Dasar kau pendek!" kata Akashi lalu mengeluarkan guntingnya.

"Jiah! Kayak dirinya sendiri gak lebih pendek apa!" ledek Takao merasa menang. Secara, Takao itu tiga senti lebih tinggi daripada Akashi.

"Diam kau Bakao!"

"Apa kau bilang Bakashi?!"

Dan mereka berdua pun saling melempar _deathglare_.

Sementara itu, nampak Nijimura Shuzo, cowok tertua dan paling normal di ruangan itu, menghela nafas berat sambil memijat-mijat keningnya. Oh ayolah! Siapa sih gak stress melihat berbagai tingkah laku ajaib para _kouhai_-nya?

'Haa… sabar… sabar… orang sabar disayang pacar' batinnya sambil ngelus dada. Merasa ngenes jadi _senpai_ dari makhluk-makhluk ajaib itu. Kalau sudah begini caranya, Nijimura harus melakukan sesuatu agar otak abnormal mereka jadi bener. Ya, dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Diambilnya hape merek _Bl*ckb*rry_-nya, lalu membuka kontak yang ada di hape tersebut. Setelah menelusuri beberapa nama dalam kontak tersebut, akhirnya dia berhenti di nama "Ustad Rifai". Lalu, dia menekan tombol gagang telepon berwarna hijau dan mendekatkan hapenya ke telinga. Menunggu sampai ada sambungan.

"Assalamualaikum. Dengan Pak Ustad Rifai ya?"

.

_-_o0o_-_

.

Sementara itu di Pesantren Al-Sekoting…

"Oh… jadi temen-temen anda mau mendaftar di pesantren Al-Sekoting ya?"

Terlihat seorang pria berambut raven dengan poni belah tengah. Kalau dilirik sekilas, orang itu mirip sama Takao. Hanya saja dia kelihatan lebih uhuk-tua dan juga err… cebol. Bahkan sangking pendeknya, dibandingin sama Kuroko yang notabene paling pendek aja malah lebih tinggi delapan senti dari orang yang bernama Rivaille itu, atau biasanya dipanggil Ustad Rifai kalau di Al-Sekoting. –diignite pass lalu ditendang–

"Okey… nanti akan saya urus semuanya… ya, waalaikumsalam" kata Ustad Rifai mengakhiri sambungan telepon yang ternyata dari Nijimura.

"Akashi Seijuurou, Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga, Kise Ryouta, Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou, Momoi Satsuki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Takao Kazunari. Mudah-mudahan mereka bisa menjadi santri dan santriwati yang baik. Ya, setidaknya lebih normal dari santri-santri di sini" kata Ustad Rifai berharap setelah membaca daftar nama yang akan menjadi santri dan santriwati pesantren Al-Sekoting.

Lalu Ustad ceboltapiganteng itu berjalan keluar dari ruang perpustakaan. Niatnya sih mau ketemu Pak Erwin, selaku ketua yayasan Pesantren Al-Sekoting, untuk membicarakan santri baru yang akan masuk di pesantren Al-Sekoting. Tapi kemudian berhenti di depan pintu perpus saat melihat para santrinya berkumpul di halaman mushola. Ceritanya mereka lagi istirahat untuk sholat Dhuhur berjamaah di mushola. Ada Eren dan Joko (Jean) yang lagi gelutan, ada Shasa dan Connie yang menikmati masa kecil kurang bahagia mereka dengan main kejar-kejaran, ada Mikasa yang selalu setia menjadi _bodyguard_-nya si Eren, lalu ada Budi dan Rustam (Bertholdt dan Reiner) yang lagi asyik main jan ken pon, ada juga mpok Ymirah (Ymir) yang modusin si Christa (Astaghfirullah… tobat mpok tobat! #dilempar), ada lagi Armin yang selalu ada untuk menjinakkan Mikasa kalau saja cewek perkasa itu ngamuk. Ya, kalau Mikasa ngamuk itu lebih menyeramkan daripada titan kolosal yang hobi ngancurin dinding di animenya #DibunuhMikasa. Dan yang paling normal itu Annie, yang dengan tenangnya membaca buku tentang ilmu fikih. Sungguh alim dirimu nak Annie…

"Eren!" panggil Pak Ustad pada salah satu santrinya.

"Roger" seru si cowok brunette bermata emerald sambil meletakkan kepalan tangan kanannya di dada dan kepalan tangan kirinya di belakang punggung.

"Eren, kita ini lagi ada di pesantren Al-Sekoting, bukan mau membasmi titan" komen Ustad Rifai.

"Hai! Sumimasen! Sumimasen!" seru Eren yang malah jadi ketularan Sakurai Ryou, pake bungkuk-bungkuk kayak kakek-kakek encok segala. Otomatis Pak Ustad sweatdrop.

"O iya, Eren! Beri tahu kepada temanmu.."

"Tapi Pak Ustad, saya kan gak punya tahu, adanya oncom" potong Eren lalu dijitak oleh Ustad tercinta.

"Bukan tahu yang itu, dudul! Makanya dengerin dulu dong orang mau ngomong!" omel Pak Ustad setelah memberi jitakan 'sayang' kepada Eren.

"Ya maap Pak Ustad" kata Eren sambil meringis mengelus kepala benjolnya.

"Nah, kembali ke topik! Besok pesantren kita bakalan kedatangan santri baru dari Teiko. Maka dari itu, beri tahu kepada temenmu dan besok kita akan menyambut kedatangan mereka" jelas ustad yang lebih pendek daripada Eren. #dirajam.

"Roger"

"Ya sudah itu dulu. Aku mau ke ruangan Pak Erwin dulu buat mengurus para santri baru. Assalamualaikum" pamit Pak Ustad lalu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kantor Pak Erwin.

"Waalaikumsalam, Pak Ustad!" sahut Eren sambil dadah-dadah ke arah Pak Ustad.

.

_-_o0o_-_

.

Kembali lagi ke Teiko…

Terlihat sembilan makhluk dengan berbagai macam warna rambut, yang salah satu di antaranya adalah cewek, sedang berdiri jejer-jejer di lapangan indoor. Di depan mereka ada seorang pemuda kalem yang setahun lebih tua dari mereka. Yups! Sudah diputuskan bahwa cowok kalem bermarga Nijimura ini akan memasukkan kesembilan _kouhai_-nya ke dalam pesantren agar otak mereka rada bener. Dan sekarang, Nijimura akan mendeklarasikan keputusan sepihaknya.

"Baiklah. Kiseki no Sedai, mulai besok aku akan mengirim kalian ke pesantren Al-Sekoting untuk belajar agama di sana" kata Nijimura kemudian melanjutkan dalam hatinya, 'Dan juga ngebenerin otak kalian yang agak error'

"UAPAAAA!" koor mereka bersembilan dengan kadar OOC yang cukup tinggi.

"Nijimura-_senpai_ mau masukin aku ke pesantren? No way ssu! Ntar apa kata dunia kalau seorang Kise Ryouta, model yang paling tampan dan mempesona ini masuk pesantren? Gak keren ssu~~" protes Kise bernarsis-ria. Aomine dan Kuroko yang berdiri di samping Kise pun jadi mual mendadak.

"Maka dari itu, Kise. Kamu itu laki-laki bukan perempuan! Tapi kenapa gayamu selalu melambai-lambai kayak banci?"

"Hidoii ssu yo~~" kata Kise kemudian pundung.

"Tapi Nijimura-_senpai_, kenapa aku juga ikut-ikutan dimasuki ke pesantren? Kan aku ini lebih macho daripada Kise yang lemah gemulai" protes Aomine yang merasa dirinya paling laki.

"Kau juga, Aomine! Biar pun kamu gak melambai macam si kuning itu, tapi hobimu itu suka baca majalah hentai dan juga ecchi. Makanya kamu juga harus dimasukin ke pesantren biar otak mesummu itu dibersihin"

Dan Aomine pun ikut pundung bersama Kise.

"_Senpai_, lha terus aku salah apa? Aku gak kan gak kayak Ki-chan dan juga Dai-chan. Aku ini cewek jadi wajar kan kalau bersifat melambai dan aku juga tidak mengoleksi majalah hentai" kali ini Momoi, satu-satunya cewek di situ, yang ikut bersuara.

"Salah kamu itu karena kamu adalah _fujoshi_. Iya sih, kamu gak ngoleksi majalah hentai macam si daki itu. Tapi kamu pasti malah ngoleksi douijin-douijin dan juga CD hard yaoi kan?"

Dan sekarang jadi tiga orang deh yang pundung.

"Trus juga kamu" kata Nijimura sambil menunjuk Akashi.

"Dan kamu" nunjuk Takao.

"Kamu juga" nunjuk Midorima. Dan yang ditunjuk pun hanya ber-eh-ria.

"Kalian ini malah asyik-asyikan main cinta segitiga. Apalagi kalian, Akashi sama Midorima, kalian ini kan yang bakal jadi contoh bagi temen-temen kalian. Emang kalian mau jadi homo ya?" omel Nijimura persis kayak bapak-bapak kena PMS. Dan sejak kapan bapak-bapak kena PMS?

"Hee…? Kenapa aku jadi dibawa-bawa, nanodayo?!" bantah Midorima tak terima dikatain homo. Ya kan Midorima di sini cuma korban dari Akashi dan juga Takao.

"Mou~~ kau jahat sekali sih _senpai_~~" kata Akashi sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Ngambek ceritanya.

'I-i-imutnya…' batin Nijimura ber-_fanboying_ saat melihat Akashi masang muka cemberut kayak gitu. Gimana gak imut coba? Lihat aja mata merah delimanya yang bulat dan lebar dengan pipi yang di_chubby-chubby_kan, ditambah lagi dengan rona-rona tipis di pipinya. Ah… siapapun tolong bantu aku nyulik Akashi dong…

'Gak! Gak! Gak! Gak! Nijimura… kau itu masih lurus… gak belok kayak ini orang…' lanjut Nijimura membatin lalu menggeleng-geleng. Rupanya dia tersadar dari pikiran nistanya.

"Tch! Dasar sok caper!" sindir Takao.

"Biarin! Weee…" balas Akashi sambil menjulurkan lidah ke arah Takao.

"Dan pokoknya, keputusanku udah bulat dan gak boleh diganggu gugat! Besok kalian mau tidak mau **harus** masuk pesantren, titik" tegas Nijimura dengan penekanan kata 'harus'. Setelah itu diliriknya Kuroko, Kagami, dan Murasakibara, yang dari tadi belum kebagian peran. "Ada yang mau protes lagi?"

"Kalau aku sih tidak masalah. Selama itu baik untukku, aku tak akan menolak" kata Kuroko dengan kalem. Cari aman katanya.

"Kalau aku sih… asalkan aku masih boleh makan snack yang banyak, aku mau-mau aja" kata Murasakibara pasrah.

"Err… aku ikut Kuroko aja deh!" kata Kagami.

"Okey! Sudah diputuskan! Sekarang, kalian semua pulang dan persiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk besok, paham?" seru Nijimura jadi semangat.

"Paham!"

Dan mereka semua pun bubar menuju rumah masing-masing, tak terkecuali AoMomoKi yang udah sembuh dari pundungnya.

'Hehehe… dengan begini aku juga bisa bebas dari makhluk abal tersebut. Sorry ye Pak Ustad karena ntar Pak Ustad bakal pusing dengan tingkah mereka' batin Nijimura dengan nistanya.

Oh… ternyata…

.

.

.

-_-つづく-_-

Author's diary :

Tsuki : Gimana? Jelek ya? Pendek ya? Gomen deh…  
Di chapter ini, baru diceritakan alasan kenapa Kisedai mau dimasukin ke pesantren. O iya, Akashi di sini itu gak serem-serem amat kok, ya semacam saudaranya maji tenshi gitulah. Trus yang masalah Akashi sama Takao rebutan Midorima itu gara-gara aku baca fanfic punyanya _**ckckckck29**_ yang tentang Takao sama Himuro jadi penyanyi duet. Lucu banget, apalagi Akashi dan Takao kan sama-sama point guard, trus udah gitu sama-sama paling deket sama Midorima pas satu sekolah.  
Dan aku mau minta maaf nih sama _**ShizukiArista,**_ yang pastinya udah nunggu sekuel dari "Gara-gara Oha-asa". Sebenarnya sih fanficnya udah jadi chapter satu pas sebelum puasa. Tapi berhubung ini bulan puasa, jadi itu sekuel aku pending dulu sampe lebaran.  
Ya udah segitu dulu. Insya Allah besok atau lusa bakalan update chapter dua fic ini. So…  
Mind to review…?


	2. First Day at Pesantren Al-Sekoting

Author's greeting :

Tsuki : Assalamualaikum minna…  
Terima kasih atas review-nya dan juga terima kasih yang sudah fav maupun follow. Awalnya ku pikir fanfic ini bakalan gak laku sampai lemes memikirkannya. Tapi untunglah semangat nulisku balik lagi. Yosh! TATAKAE! –teriak-teriak ala Eren–  
O iya, sedikit ralat nih dari chapter satu. Di sini, Kuroko tidak punya _misdirection_. Jadi kalau kalian menyadari ada tulisan seperti, "Sedangkan si imut yang kadang-kadang gak kelihatan itu, bernama Kuroko Tetsuya" anggap aja gara-gara ketutupan badan temen-temennya yang gede-gede. Kan Kuroko paling kecil dibanding Kisedai yang lain. #diignitepasskai.  
Trus juga, tokoh-tokoh SnK yang sudah mati, seperti Marco dan Petra, di sini masih hidup. Tapi chapter kemarin aku lupa nyelipin Marco. Hehehe… #peace.  
Yosh! Langsung saja! Check this out!

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer :**

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isyama  
Pesantren Al-Sekoting (SnK's parody) © Pesantren Al-Sekoting RP  
but this fanfiction is mine**

**Rated : K**

**Genre : Humor & Friendship**

**Warning :**

**doakan gak ada typos, relakan mereka OOC, misalnya ini fic gaje, pastikan kau tetap RnR, soal nge-flame itu mah cuek, lama-lama jadi nge-fave, siapa yang tau pasti, silahkan dibaca dulu… -nyanyi ala Budi Doremi-**

Happy reading minna…

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya…

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam mengkilap memasuki pintu gerbang pesantren Al-Sekoting. Setelah menemukan tempat parkir yang nyaman, mobil itu pun berhenti. Mobil itu ternyata dikemudikan oleh cowok kalem bersurai hitam yang bernama Nijimura Shuzo itu.

"Minna! Ayo bangun lalu turun! Kita udah sampai nih!" seru Nijimura membangunkan para _kouhai_-nya. Tapi kemudian langsung sweatdrop saat melihat pose tidur mereka yang terbilang unyu.

Di pojok kanan belakang, nampak Midorima yang tidurnya diapit oleh Akashi dan Takao. Dimana Akashi memeluk lengan kanan Midorima lalu bersandar di bahu kanannya. Begitu juga dengan Takao yang memeluk lengan kiri dan bersandar di bahu kiri Midorima. Ada juga Aomine yang sedang ngorok keras banget di bangku tengah trus kaki kirinya nempel di muka Kise yang tidur sambil memeluk Kuroko. Sedangkan Kuroko sendiri malah memeluk Kagami yang tidurnya pulas banget kayak gak bakalan bangun. Sementara itu, Murasakibara yang berada di sebelah Takao, tidur dengan mengemut permen _m*lkit*_.

"Muehehehehe…" Nijimura langsung menatap horror ke arah Momoi yang ketawa-ketawa nista di sampingnya. Oh… rupanya cewek pink ini lagi mimpi trus ngigau toh…

"Haa… adik-adikku yang _manis_…" guman Nijimura tersenyum ngenes. Dan tentu saja kata 'manis' dalam kalimatnya itu mengandung makna yang berbeda. Entah apa itu.

Lalu Nijimura mengambil sebuah toa besar yang entah mengapa bisa muat ditaruh di bawah kakinya. Setelah itu, dia pun berteriak pake toa, "WOY! BANGUN WOY! KITA UDAH SAMPE TAU!"

"Ugh… _senpai _berisik sekali sih…" guman Momoi yang paling dekat tempat duduknya dengan Nijimura langsung terbangun.

"Hm… Shin-chan milikku, Bakashi…" guman Takao mengigau.

"Enggak… Shintarou itu milikku, Bakao…" bales Akashi juga mengigau.

'Hadeh… biarpun lagi tidur juga masih… aja ngeributi Midorima' batin Nijimura yang diam-diam merasa khawatir dengan cowok _megane_ berklorofil itu.

"Groooookkk~~ grooookkk~~~"

'Cih! Ini lagi si daki! Ngebo mulu…' batin Nijimura sambil ngelihatin Aomine yang masih tetep ngorok.

Sedangkan Kise, Kuroko dan Kagami sudah bangun walaupun masih harus ngumpulin nyawa dulu. Begitu juga dengan Midorima dan Murasakibara yang masih setengah sadar.

1 detik…

Kise merasa ada 'sesuatu' yang berat di pipi kanannya.

2 detik…

"Ugh… apaan sih ini… kok bau sih? Udah gitu kayak ada dakinya lagi" guman Kise lalu melihat kaki nista milik Aomine yang nemplok di pipinya.

3 detik…

"UGYAAAAAA!" teriak Kise langsung menendang Aomine. Otomatis cowok bulukkan itu nyungsep deh di mobil. Kasihan…

"Ittei… apa-apaan sih, Kise?! Sakit tau!" omel Aomine.

"Yee… salah Aominecchi sendiri dong! Seenak jidatnya naruh kaki di muka orang! Gak sopan ssu!" omel balik Kise.

"Udah! Udah! Mending kalian semua turun dari mobil! Kita sudah sampai tau!" lerai Nijimura yang udah gondok dari tadi.

"Hah? Sampe?" koor mereka bersembilan langsung melek.

"Iya…" jawab Nijimura dengan wajah pasrah. Dan langsung saja mereka pun turun dari mobil. Tak lupa Momoi juga memakai selendang yang dijadikannya kerudung mengingat ini adalah wilayah pesantren.

"Wow… sugoii…" mereka semua berdecak kagum melihat suasana di Al-Sekoting.

Pesantren tersebut memiliki halaman yang luas tapi kebersihannya sangat terjaga. Ya, seperti kata Ustad Rifai, "Kebersihan adalah sebagian dari iman". Maka dari itu, setiap hari Jum'at semua santri diwajibkan untuk kerja bakti membersihkan lingkungan pesantren. Dan tentu saja atas perintah dari sang Ustad coretcebolcoret itu. Bahkan toilet santri juga tak kalah bersihnya karena Ustad Rifai gak mau kalau dia jalan-jalan trus nemu toilet kotor nan bau. Selain bersih, pesantren ini juga ramah lingkungan karena banyak ditumbuhi pepohonan dan juga berbagai macam tanaman yang dirawat dengan baik.

Pesantren Al-Sekoting menghadap ke arah timur dan memiliki beberapa gedung yang mengelilingi lapangan pesantren. Dua di antaranya merupakan gedung untuk ruang kelas. Gedung yang terletak di sebelah selatan adalah gedung untuk SMP, sedangkan yang di sebelah utara adalah gedung untuk SMA. Kedua gedung tersebut saling berhadapan dengan jarak sekitar 20 meter. Ya, Pesantren Al-Sekoting adalah pesantren yang diperuntukkan untuk siswa SMP dan SMA. Masing-masing gedung tersebut memiliki tiga lantai sesuai dengan tingkatan kelas dengan masing-masing lantai terdiri dari enam kelas. Gedung di sebelah timur dan menghadap ke sebelah barat itu adalah ruang guru yang juga terbagi menjadi dua, guru SMP dan guru SMA, dan terpisahkan oleh ruang kepala sekolah dan yayasan. Di lantai atas ruang tersebut terdapat ruang multimedia dan ruang computer. Ruang piket berada di depan masing-masing kantor guru sesuai dengan tingkatan sekolah. Di sebelah selatan, juga terdapat beberapa gedung seperti perpustakaan dan mushola.

"Selamat datang di Pesantren Al-Sekoting" sebuah suara yang tegas dan berwibawa itu mengalun lembut di telinga para Kiseki no Sedai. Pemilik suara itu adalah Ustad Rifai, ustad yang paling terkenal di Pesantren Al-Sekoting.

"Eh! Ada Pak Ustad Rifai. Assalamualaikum, Pak!" sapa Nijimura lalu salaman dan cium tangan sama Pak Ustad.

"Waalaikumsalam. Jadi mereka semua ini yang akan masuk ke pesantren ya, Nijimura?" tanya Pak Ustad sambil menunjuk sembilan makhluk Kiseki no Sedai yang cengo melihat Pak Ustad.

Sementara itu, Kiseki no Sedai (minus Takao) memperhatikan Pak Ustad dengan seksama. Merasa familiar, mereka pun beralih memandang Takao. Kemudian, kembali lagi memandang Pak Ustad. Kembali ke Takao lagi. Hingga akhirnya…

"Takao! Kok kamu gak bilang sih kalau adikmu itu jadi ustad di pesantren?" tanya Kagami mewakili. Yang lainnya mengangguk. Kini, giliran Pak Ustad yang cengo.

"Hah? Emang aku gak punya adik kok!" bantah Takao.

"Tapi kalian begitu mirip, Takao-kun" kata Kuroko yang masih tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Mirip mbahmu? Mukanya aja muka tua kok! Kalau pun dia adekku, pastinya dia masih SD. Kan dia pendek"

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, suaranya kok jadi mirip Akashi ya? Tadi ku pikir aja Akashi yang ngomong. Ya gak, Kise?" kata Aomine yang diangguki oleh Kise.

Ya iyalah mirip. Suaranya Pak Kamiya Hiroshi gitu loh… (Okey, mungkin itu OOT)

"Apa jangan-jangan, dia itu anaknya Takao sama Akashi?" kata Kagami yang dengan ngawurnya menuduh Pak Ustad adalah anaknya Takao dan Akashi.

"Oh please deh, Kagami/Taiga! Aku dan Bakashi/Bakao itu rival untuk mendapatkan Shin-chan/Shintarou! Dan satu lagi, kami ini cowok!" omel Bakashi dan Bakao. Eh! Maksudku, Akashi dan Takao. Jadi, tolonglah turunkan guntingnya!

"Tapi mungkin saja bisa terjadi. Siapa tau yang awalnya Aka-kun dan Kazu-chan rebutan Midorin, jadi saling mencintai lalu menikah dan punya anak. Kyaaaa…" celetuk Momoi si _fujoshi_.

Dan mereka semua gak sadar dengan hawa-hawa mematikan yang datang dari tubuh Pak Ustad.

'Oh… gitu ya?' batin Pak Ustad senyum tapi kayak nahan urat gitu. Ternyata dia tersinggung saat dibilang 'pendek' dan 'tua'.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Ah, sumimasen Pak Ustad. Mereka emang udah rada-rada. Hontou ni sumimasen" kata Nijimura sambil bungkuk-bungkuk dan juga dengan perasaan tidak enak. Sedangkan di belakangnya sudah ada 9 makhluk yang berlutut dengan benjol di kepala masing-masing. Rupanya Nijimura abis memberi 'pelajaran' kepada 9 _kouhai_ tercintanya.

"Ah, gak apa-apa. Udah biasa mah… hahaha…" kata Pak Ustad dengan senyum maksa. Padahal hatinya udah ngedumel, 'Kurang asem! Orang kece nan ganteng ini kok dibilang tua dan pendek. Udah gitu dituduh anaknya si rambut merah sama si raven lagi'

Sepertinya virus narsis Kise udah nular ke Pak Ustad.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu saya permisi pulang dulu. Ada urusan mendadak nih. Titip Kiseki no Sedai ya! Assalamualaikum!" pamit Nijimura yang langsung ngacir menuju mobil dan pergi meninggalkan kawasan pesantren. Pak Ustad pun sweatdrop beberapa saat.

"Haa… apa boleh buat" guman Pak Ustad kemudian menoleh ke arah Kiseki no Sedai. "Oy! Kalian! Ayo ikut aku ke ruang kepala sekolah! Nanti akan ada pembagian kelas dan ruang kamar asrama untuk kalian"

"Iya, Pak Ustad" kata mereka yang dengan polosnya mengikuti Pak Ustad menuju ruangannya Pak Erwin. O iya, selain jadi ketua yayasan, Pak Erwin juga merupakan kepala sekolah di Pesantren Al-Sekoting.

.

_–_o0o_–_

.

Di ruangan Pak Erwin…

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!" sahut seorang pria berambut pirang yang ganteng dan juga bersuara berat-berat seksi gitu. Dialah Erwin Smith yang biasa dipanggil Pak Erwin.

Pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan Pak Ustad Rifai beserta Kiseki no Sedai yang membuntutinya.

"Ah, ada apa, Pak Ustad?" tanya Pak Erwin dengan suara yang bisa membuat cewek meleleh. Lihat aja muka Momoi yang udah blushing.

'Kok suaranya mengingatkanku pada seseorang? Cuma bedanya orang itu ngomongnya pake _nanodayo_' batin Kiseki no Sedai minus Midorima dan Momoi.

"Cuma mau mengantarkan santri baru baru kok, Erwin" jawab Pak Ustad dengan nada dingin. Dan ngomong-ngomong, Pak Ustad sopan banget ya manggil atasannya langsung nama? #ditendang.

"Oh begitu ya?" kata Pak Erwin lalu menoleh ke arah Kiseki no Sedai dan tersenyum. "Selamat datang di Pesantren Al-Sekoting"

'Keren…' batin Momoi dengan aura _sparkling_ di wajahnya.

"Pes! Pes! Aominecchi!" bisik Kise sambil menyikut Aomine.

"Nani?" tanya Aomine ogah-ogahan.

"Kalau seumpamanya Pak Kepsek ngomongnya pake _nanodayo_, pasti bakalan jadi Midorimacchi yang kedua"

"Hm… iya juga ya?" guman Aomine.

"Aku mendengarmu, nanodayo" kali ini suara seksi itu berasal dari Midorima.

Okey… salahkan saja suara mereka yang begitu mirip. Pak Ono Daisuke gitu loh… (Maaf, OOT lagi)

"Saa, langsung saja ke pembagian kelas dan asrama. Pak Ustad, nanti tolong antarkan mereka ke kelas mereka masing-masing ya?" kata Pak Erwin.

"Baik" kata Pak Ustad. Padahal batinnya, 'Enak aja nyuruh-nyuruh gue? Emang lo siapa gue?'

.

_–_o0o_–_

.

Beberapa saat setelah keluar dari ruangan Pak Erwin…

Terlihat Momoi yang sedang berjalan bersama Kiseki no Sedai yang lainnya dengan muka madesu. Ada apa dengan Momoi?

"Momoi-san? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kuroko heran melihat Momoi yang seperti hilang harapan.

"Mou~ ini tidak adil, Tetsu-kun!" jawab Momoi frustasi. Dan mereka pun menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Eh? Tidak adil gimana maksudnya?" tanya Kagami ikut penasaran.

"Masa kalian semua ada yang sekelas dan bahkan seasrama, tapi aku malah sendiri?! Kan gak adil!" curhat Momoi.

"Kalau itu mah wajar, Momoi. Kamu kan satu-satunya perempuan di Kiseki no Sedai. Dan di dalam aturan pesantren, laki-laki dan perempuan yang bukan muhrim tidak boleh satu kelas, apalagi satu asmara, nanodayo" kata Midorima dengan bijak.

"Maa, maa, kau tenang saja, Momocchi! Gak usah sedih ssu. Kan Momocchi tidak sendirian. Pasti di kelas dan asrama Momocchi banyak temennya kok ssu" hibur Kise.

"Kita senasib, Satsuki" kata Akashi ikutan madesu.

"Kau kenapa, Aka-chin?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Aku gak terima. Si Bakao sama Shintarou bisa sekelas. Tapi kenapa aku malah sekelas sama orang macam Daiki sama Taiga?!" protes Akashi sambil menunjuk Aomine dan Kagami. "Kalau sama Tetsuya sih masih mending dari pada dua orang absurd tadi"

"Itu sih, derita lo, Bakashi" kata Takao sambil melet ke Akashi.

"Apa kau bilang, Akashi?! Aku ini orang absurd?!" amuk Kagami kayak macan lapar tapi gak ada makanan.

"Hoy, Akashi! Jangan mentang-mentang kamu imut, –ya meskipun masih imutan Tetsu sih– tapi jangan sembarangan menghinaku dong! Aku tau kalau aku ini jelek. Um… eh, tapi masih jelekkan Kagami deh" kata Aomine yang langsung dijitak Kagami.

"Enak aja kau ngomong!" kata Kagami setelah menjitak Aomine.

Ckris! Ckris!

"Begitu ya?" guman Akashi dengan aura gelap mengelilingi tubuhnya.

'Wah! Gaswat nih!' batin Kiseki no Sedai minus Akashi.

"Untuk apa aku hidup di dunia ini kalau aku tak mampu mendapatkan apa yang ku mau?" guman Akashi mulai ber-_melankolis_. Sepertinya dia sudah tertular Kise yang hobinya ngedengerin music mellow sambil ber-galau-ria.

'..huwat?!'

"Lebih baik aku mati saja!" kata Akashi yang mau menggoreskan pergelangan tangannya dengan guntingnya. Oh sumpah! Kayaknya ini anak diam-diam udah kebanyakkan nonton sinetron.

"Gyaaaa! Akashicchi jangan mati ssu!" cegah Kise yang dengan paniknya menghampiri Akashi lalu berusaha merebut gunting di tangan sang ketua Kiseki no Sedai.

"Lepaskan aku Ryouta! Sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup di sini! Tidak ada yang sayang sama aku!" kata Akashi yang OOC _to the max_.

"Jangan Akashicchi~~! Kami semua sayang kok sama Akashicchi. Iya kan, Midorimacchi?"

"Hee? Ke-kenapa harus aku?!" tanya Midorima blushing. Ingat, itu cuma karena efek ke-_tsundere_-annya aja, nanodayo. (Midorima : Berhenti menirukanku, nanodayo!)

"Ayolah Midorimacchi… kau gak mau kan Akashicchi mati karena bunuh diri, trus arwahnya gentayangan gara-gara marah sama kita!" kata Kise mulai lebay.

"Oy! Kise! Jangan nakut-nakuti aku kenapa sih?!" omel Kagami yang ketakutan saat mendengar kata 'arwahnya gentayangan'. Owalah… badan boleh bongsor tapi nyalinya longsor. #dihajarBakagami.

"Ugh… bukan berarti aku mengkhawatirkanmu ya, Akashi! Tapi aku gak mau kamu mati bunuh diri! Itu sangat merepotkan, nanodayo!" kata Midorima dengan nada _tsun-tsun_-nya.

"Shintarou…" panggil Akashi dengan mata kucingnya yang berbinar-binar. "Apakah kita akan selalu bersama?"

"Te-tentu saja! Baka! Kita semua kan teman!" kata Midorima lalu berbalik dan melipat tangannya di dada. Dan Akashi pun memeluk Midorima dari belakang.

"Tak akan ku biarkan kau merebut Shin-chan dariku, Bakashi!" amuk Takao lalu…

"Oy! Udah belum opera sabunnya? Udah mau pelajaran nih!" seru Pak Ustad yang udah capek ngelihat sinetron dadakan para santri barunya. Dikacangin pula.

"I-iya, Pak Ustad!" seru Kiseki no Sedai yang baru nyadar udah ngacangin Pak Ustad dari tadi. Lalu capcus menuju gedung SMA lantai dua karena kelas mereka di sana.

Pak Ustad menghela nafas berat. Ternyata harapannya pupus sudah karena ternyata santri barunya gak ada bedanya sama santri-santri Al-Sekoting lainnya. 'Emangnya Pesantren Al-Sekoting ini semacam tempat penampungan orang bermasalah apa?' batinnya capek deh.

Kamu sabaro Pak Ustad… #FabKicked

.

_–_o0o_–_

.

Di kelas 2A putra…

"Eren, denger-denger nanti bakalan santri baru. Emang bener ya?" tanya Connie. Sekarang ini Eren, Connie, Rustam, dan Budi sedang duduk melingkar di meja Eren.

"Iya. Kata Pak Ustad, mereka dari Teiko" jawab Eren.

"Mereka cewek apa cowok?" tanya Rustam.

"Belum tau"

"Eh! Eh! Ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku liat ada delapan orang cowok sama satu orang cewek rambutnya warna-warni di ruangan Pak Erwin. Mungkin mereka itu kali santri barunya. Pesantren kita kan gak ada yang rambutnya warna-warni" kata Budi yang tadi melihat Kiseki no Sedai saat melewati ruang Pak Erwin.

"Hm… bisa jadi" guman Rustam ngelus dagu.

"Woy! Pak Ustad Rifai datang!" seru salah satu santri yang langsung membubarkan diskusi Eren dkk. Tak lama kemudian, Pak Ustad masuk dengan diikuti Kuroko, Kagami, Aomine, dan Akashi.

"Ahem! Assalamualaikum, anak-anak!" sapa Pak Ustad dengan nada dinginnya.

"Waalaikumsalam, Pak Ustad!"

"Mulai hari ini, kalian mendapat teman baru. Nah, kalian berempat, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing!" kata Pak Ustad lalu menyuruh empat orang santrinya untuk memperkenalkan diri. Dan perkenalan pun dimulai dari Kuroko.

"Salam kenal. Nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya. Saya pindahan dari SMA Teiko. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" kata Kuroko lalu ber-_ojigi_.

"Hello, guys! Namaku Kagami Taiga. Aku juga pindahan dari SMA Teiko. Nice to meet you" lanjut Kagami dengan logat Amerikanya.

"Aku Aomine Daiki, pindahan dari SMA Teiko. Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku" lanjut Aomine. Kelihatan banget gak niatnya.

"Namaku Akashi Seijuurou, pindahan dari SMA Teiko juga. Yoroshiku" lanjut Akashi dengan kalemnya.

"Saa, kalian berempat boleh duduk sekarang" kata Pak Ustad kemudian.

"Baik, Pak"

"Eh, Eren! Yang namanya Akashi kok suaranya mirip Pak Ustad ya?" bisik Connie yang duduk di depan Eren.

"Ish! Mana aku tau?" balas Eren. Ya iyalah suara mereka mirip orang _seiyuu_-nya aja sama.

"Oy! Connie! Eren! Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Pak Ustad.

"Eh… gak apa-apa kok Pak Ustad!" jawab Connie gugup lalu kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Ano…" guman Kuroko.

"Hn? Gah?! Sejak kapan kau di sini?!" tanya Eren lalu kaget melihat Kuroko yang berdiri di sampingnya. Keasyikkan ngerumpi sama Connie sih…

"Baru saja kok. O iya, apakah tempat ini kosong?" tanya Kuroko sambil menunjuk kursi di sebelah Eren yang kosong.

"Kosong kok. Kalau mau duduk di sini, silahkan saja"

"Arigatou gozaimasu"

Kuroko dan Eren pun duduk sebangku di bangku tengah di barisan paling barat. Sekarang, mari kita lirik yang lain!

Aomine duduk di bangku nomer dua dari belakang di barisan paling timur. Di depannya ada Kagami yang duduk di bangku tengah paling timur. Lalu Akashi duduk di bangku nomer dua dari depan di barisan kedua paling timur. Sedangkan Rustam dan Budi duduk sebangku di belakang Akashi.

"Nee, Kuroko" panggil Eren.

"Nan desu ka?"

"Namaku Eren, salam kenal!" kata Eren lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"_Hai_" kata Kuroko sambil membalas uluran tangan Eren.

"Semoga betah di sini ya! Di sini banyak orang aneh soalnya" kata Eren. Kuroko pun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. Ini si Eren belum tau aja kalau anak-anak Kiseki no Sedai sama parahnya dengan santri Al-Sekoting yang lain.

"Sekarang buka buku materinya halaman 28! Ada latihan empat soal tolong kerjakan! Bapak mau pergi sebentar karena ada urusan" kata Pak Ustad yang tak lain adalah wali kelas 2A putra itu lalu melangkah pergi.

.

_–_o0o_–_

.

Di kelas 2B putra…

"Anak-anak, hari ini akan ada santri baru pindahan dari Teiko" kata Pak Kyai Pixis, selaku wali kelas 2B putra.

"Nah, kalian berempat silahkan masuk untuk memperkenalkan diri!"

Setelah itu, masuklah Midorima, Takao, Kise, dan Murasakibara. Dan perkenalan pun dimulai dari Kise.

"Hallo semua! Namaku adalah Kise Ryouta. Aku adalah santri yang paaaaaaling guanteng nan ketjeh!" seru Kise dengan ceria dan juga narsis.

"Ittei! Midorimacchi!" protes si cowok kuning saat kakinya ditendang Midorima yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hajimemashite. Namaku Midorima Shintarou, nanodayo" si pelaku malah memilih mencueki protesan si korban dan melanjutkan sesi perkenalan.

"Kalau aku, namaku Takao Kazunari. Aku adalah paca-.. ittei! Shin-chan!" kata Takao seketika terpotong gara-gara kakinya diinjek Midorima.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, nanodayo"

"Namaku, nyam~ nyam~ Murasakibara Atsushi nyam~ nyam~" lanjut Murasakibara dengan singkat dan juga padat ditambah lagi dengan suara kunyahan karena saat itu Murasakibara sedang makan _T*ro_.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian boleh duduk" kata Pak Kyai Pixis sambil sweatdrop dengan perkenalan absurd tadi. Dan mereka berempat pun bubar mencari tempat duduk.

"Hai! Apakah di sebelah sini kosong?" tanya Kise pada Armin. Armin pun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku duduk di sini ya?"

Armin mengangguk lagi. Dan mereka pun duduk sebangku di bangku nomer dua dari depan di barisan nomer dua dari timur. Sedangkan Midorima dan Takao duduk sebangku di bangku tengah di barisan nomer dua dari barat. Lebih tepatnya, Takao menyeret Midorima untuk sebangku dengannya setelah mengusir penghuni aslinya. Dan Murasakibara duduk di bangku paling belakang di barisan kedua paling timur. Tau sendirilah, kan Murasakibara perawakannya super subur tuh. Sangking suburnya, naiknya tuh ke atas mulu gak ke samping. Okey, itu korban iklan. Dan kalau Murasakibara duduk di depan, nanti yang ada bakal diprotes sama yang di belakang.

.

_–_o0o_–_

.

Di kelas 2A putri…

"Assalamualaikum, anak-anak!" sapa seorang ustadzah yang muda nan cantik bernama Petra. Dia adalah wali kelas 2A putri.

"Waalaikumsalam, Bu Petra" sahut para santriwati.

"Nah anak-anak, mulai hari ini kalian akan mendapat teman baru dari SMA Teiko. Nah, Momoi-san silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" kata Bu Petra dengan ramah.

"Baik, Bu Petra" kata Momoi lalu berdiri menatap teman-teman barunya.

"Salam kenal! Namaku Momoi Satsuki, pindahan dari SMA Teiko. Yoroshiku!"

"Baiklah, sekarang kau boleh duduk di sebelah Mikasa" kata Bu Petra sambil menunjuk si gadis bersurai hitam sebahu yang ditutupi oleh jilbab krem itu. Seragam khas Al-Sekoting.

"Terima kasih, Bu" kata Momoi lalu duduk sebangku dengan Mikasa.

Dan pelajaran Bu Petra pun berlanjut.

.

_–_o0o_–_

.

Jam istirahat di kelas 2A putra…

"Oy Tetsu! Ayo kita ke kantin!" ajak Aomine menghampiri Kuroko yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Eren.

"Ya, nanti aku akan menyusul. O iya Aomine-kun, kenalin namanya Eren" jawab Kuroko kemudian memperkenalkan Eren pada Aomine.

"Kamu Aomine kan? Aku Eren, yoroshiku!" kata Eren.

"Yoroshiku"

"Waa… aku ikut kenalan dong! Aku Kagami" kata Kagami ikut bergabung.

"Aku Eren, yoroshiku!" sahut Eren.

"O iya, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian pindah sekolahnya kok barengan kayak gini?" tanya Eren mulai kepo.

"_Senpai_ kami yang memasukkan kami ke pesantren. Katanya sih biar kami bisa belajar agama" jawab Kuroko. Eren hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Akashi! Kau mau ke mana kok buru-buru?" tanya Kagami saat melihat Akashi keluar dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Mau ke kelasnya Shintarou" jawab Akashi kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

"Haa… entah mengapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak" guman Aomine.

"Eh? Emang kenapa?" tanya Eren heran.

"Ah! Gak apa-apa kok Eren-kun. Gak usah terlalu dipikirkan" jawab Kuroko.

.

_–_o0o_–_

.

Sementara itu di kelas 2B putra…

"Kise-chin, ke kantin yuk! Aku mau beli snack" ajak Murasakibara lalu menghampiri Kise dan Armin yang masih betah di bangku. Awalnya sih mau ngajak Midorima sama Takao sekalian, tapi ternyata Tuhan tidak mengijinkan. Kenapa? Jangan tanya Tsuki. -_-`

"Okey! Ayo Armin ikut! Sekalian kenalan" kata Kise lalu mengajak Armin.

"Are?" guman Murasakibara melotot ke arah Armin.

"Eh? Kenapa, Murasakibaracchi?"

"Kore wa…" kata Murasakibara menunjuk Armin. "Kenapa ada cewek di kelas cowok? Bukannya kalau di pesantren, cowok sama cewek dipisah ya?"

Gubrak!

Armin pun pundung dalam hati.

"Maa, maa, udah… gak usah galau! Murasakibaracchi emang suka ceplas-ceplos kok" hibur Kise yang sesama cowok cantik. Ya, Kise dan Armin sama-sama dilahirkan menjadi seorang cowok yang berwajah seperti cewek.

Brak!

Tiba-tiba seseorang menendang pintu kelas yang malang. Dan nampaklah sesosok berambut merah yang sudah masuk ke mode yandere.

"Sudah ku duga! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Shintarou-_**ku**_, BAKAO?!" geram Akashi dengan penekanan suku kata 'ku' setelah kata 'Shintarou'.

"Eh? Ada yang ngamuk deh kayaknya" sindir Takao.

"Akashi! Bisakah kau tidak menendang pintu kelas, nanodayo?"

"Oh maaf. Kakiku kepleset" jawab Akashi. Otomatis semua penghuni kelas sweatdrop.

"Hee… alasan macam itu, Bakashi?" sahut Takao yang juga ikut sweatdrop.

"Suka-suka dong! Masalah buat lo? B-A-K-A-O" kata Akashi berkacak pinggang lalu mengeja nama panggilan sayang Takao dari Akashi.

"Ngajak berantem lo?!" kata Takao mulai tersulut emosi.

"Iya" tantang Akashi yang dengan sombongnya menganggkat dagunya.

"Okey! Lo jual gue beli!" sahut Takao dengan logat Betawi lalu main jambak-jambakkan bareng Akashi.

"Haa… aku gak kenal mereka, nanodayo" guman Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan Akashi dan Takao yang asyik main jambak-jambakkan.

"Hoy! Armin!" panggil Joko lalu menghampiri Armin yang disusul Marco di belakangnya.

"Eh? Ada anak baru di sini. Kenalin, namaku Joko Krisnanto. Bisa dipanggil Joko" kata Joko setelah melihat Kise dan Murasakibara bersama Armin.

"Aku Kise dan ini Murasakibara. Senang bertemu denganmu" sahut Kise sambil memperkenalkan dirinya dengan Murasakibara.

"Aku Marco, salam kenal" kata Marco ikut memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal ssu"

"O iya _by the way_, temanmu yang di sana kenapa tuh?" tanya Joko sambil menunjuk Akashi dan Takao yang sedang jambak-jambakkan tak lupa dengan bahasa-bahasa kebun binatang seperti, "meow… guk-guk… mbek… kukuruyuuuuk…"

"Oh… paling mereka lagi kehabisan obat" jawab Kise poker face.

"Oh ya sudah. Ayo kita ke kantin!" ajak Joko.

"Ayo!" sahut Murasakibara yang bersemangat begitu nyangkut sama cemilan.

Sementara itu, Akashi dan Takao masih saja jambak-jambakkan gak jelas. Dan malahan santri-santri yang masih di kelas malah bersorak-sorai mendukung salah satu dari mereka. Ada yang teriak, "Bakashi! Bakashi! Bakashi!" dan juga yang teriak, "Bakao! Bakao! Bakao!". Well, sebenarnya mereka gak tau karena belum kenal. Dan itu aja gara-gara mereka berdua yang saling memanggil dengan panggilan 'sayang' masing-masing.

"Eh? Tunggu! Tunggu!" kata Akashi yang langsung menghentikan pertengkaran gajenya dengan Takao. "Kemana Shintarou?"

Krik… krik… krik…

Bunyi jangkrik di atas genting… jangkriknya turun… tidak terkira… #plak –dibantai seluruh chara KnB dan SnK karena nyanyi-nyanyi gaje–

"Eh iya! Shin-chan ngilang!" seru Takao. Dan langsung saja kedua _point guard_ itu ngacir keluar kelas buat nyari si hijau _megane_.

.

_–_o0o_–_

.

Di kelas 2A putri…

"Eh, Momoi! Kok kamu mau-maunya sih dimasuki ke pesantren? Di pesantren kan gak bebas, banyak aturan dan larangan" tanya Sasha.

Sekarang ini Momoi sedang dikelilingi oleh para santriwati termasuk Shasa, Ymirah, dan Christa, untuk sesi tanya jawab. (Tsuki: wew! Gaya bahasa apaan nih?-_-`). Mikasa? Paling dia nyari Eren.

"Bener kata Sasha. Kalau di sekolahmu kan pasti diperbolehkan main hape kan? Kalau di sini mah jangankan main hape, pegang hape aja dihukum" sahut santriwati yang lain.

"Etto… sebenarnya sih aku masuk pesantren gara-gara disuruh sama _senpai_ku. Ya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mungkin ini memang nasibku" jawab Momoi.

"O iya, ngomong-ngomong Momoi-san, sekolah di SMA regular itu enak apa enggak?" tanya Christa.

"Ada enaknya dan ada gak enaknya. Entahlah. Ku rasa semua sekolah sama saja kok" jawab Momoi.

Ya, sepertinya cuma di kelas Momoi yang paling normal. Setidaknya untuk sementara ini.

.

_–_o0o_–_

.

Terlihat langit sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga kemerah-merahan tanda hari sudah sore. Matahari pun mulai merangkak ke ufuk barat karena sudah capek membagikan sinarnya pada hari itu. Dan bulan pun muncul di ufuk timur untuk menggantikan matahari.

Dan karena sudah sore, para santri pun pulang ke asrama mereka yang berada tak jauh dari pesantren. Setelah beristirahat di asrama sebentar, mereka kembali ke mushola Al-Sekoting untuk sholat Maghrib berjamaah.

Nah, sekarang ayo kita intip asrama putra…

"Eh? Eren-kun, kau di kamar ini juga?" tanya Kuroko saat memasuki kamar asramanya.

"Iya, ini adalah kamarku. O iya, sebelumnya Pak Ustad ngomong kalau aku bakalan punya temen sekamar yang baru. Dan ternyata itu kamu toh?" jawab plus tanya balik dari Eren.

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Waa… kebetulan sekali! Bisa ngobrol banyak dong kita!" kata Eren senang sekali.

"Ya, aku juga senang bisa bertemu Eren-kun. Mudah-mudahan kita bisa jadi teman dekat ya" kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum suuuuuuuuuuper manis. Kawaii…

"Amin…"

"_Allahu Akbar, Allahu Akbar!"_

"Eh, udah Maghrib! Kita ke mushola yuk, sholat berjamaah!" seru Eren mengajak Kuroko. Dan karena Kuroko dan Eren adalah tokoh utama favorit Tsuki di masing-masing anime, maka mereka tinggal satu kamar di asrama.

Sementara Eren dan Kuroko berjalan menuju mushola, mari kita intip Takao yang satu kamar sama Connie…

"Takao-san, ayo kita ke mushola!" ajak Connie yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian koko dan kain sarung yang melilit di bawahnya. Tak lupa juga dengan peci yang menutupi kepala hampir botaknya.

"Gak ah! Lagi dapet!" kata Takao yang lagi badmood. Connie pun sweatdrop.

Takao, cowok mana mungkin bisa _dapet_? -_-`

Kenapa Takao jadi badmood? Kalau begitu mari kita lirik kamar sebelah yang diduga sebagai penyebab utama Takao ngambek…

"Baby I love you… love you… love you so much! And I miss you… miss you… when your gone…" terlihat Akashi yang sedang nyanyi lagunya Ch*rr*bell* sambil nari-nari balet. Sepertinya dia lagi senang banget.

"Akashi! Berhenti nyanyi lagu nista itu, nanodayo! Kau membuatku mual dengan mendengarnya, nanodayo!" omel Midorima yang ternyata anti fans Ch*rr*bell*.

"Suka-suka aku dong, Shintarou! Aku kan lagi seneng soalnya kamu sekamar sama aku. Gak sekamar sama Bakao" kata Akashi.

Oh… jadi itu toh alasannya…

Saa, mari kita beralih pada Kagami yang baru selesai mandi. Dan tentunya dengan rambut merah-hitamnya yang basah dan juga handuk yang melilit pinggangnya hingga menampakkan dada dan perutnya yang berotot. (Tsuki: uwaaaaaa… *nosebleed*)

"Segernya…" kata Kagami sambil mengosok-gosokkan rambutnya. Lalu mata crimsonnya membulat saat melihat Armin, teman sekamarnya, sedang duduk manis di atas ranjang.

Otak Kagami loading…

.

.

1%

.

.

10%

.

.

22%

.

.

53%

.

.

76%

.

.

89%

.

.

99%

.

.

100%

Loading completed!

"UGYAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Kagami kayak banci taman lawang yang mau diraep. #dilemparBakagami.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" tanya Marco, temen sekamar Kagami yang lain, yang baru pulang dari mushola. Ceritanya para santri udah selesai sholat Maghrib. Armin pulang duluan karena Marco masih ada urusan. Sedangkan Kagami bukannya ikut sholat malah keasyikkan mandi di kamar asrama.

"Oy! Kau ngapain di asrama cowok?! Kau kan cewek! Mau mengintipku mandi ya?!" tanya Kagami sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Armin. #poor_Armin

"Astaghfirullahal'azim… fitnah tuh fitnah!" bantah Armin gak terima dikira cewek. Ya iyalah, Armin kan cowok tulen. Cuman cantik.

"Halah gak usah ngeles! Bilang aja kamu mau melihatku topless! Dasar gadis mesum!" tuduh Kagami.

"Siapa juga yang mau mengintipmu?! Dan aku bukan gadis mesum! Aku kan co-.."

"Alesan! Sekali mesum tetep mesum! Hidup mesum!" kata Kagami yang dengan gebleknya memotong ucapan Armin.

"Ano…" kata Marco menengahi pertengkaran gaje antara Bakagami dengan 'si gadis mesum' –itu menurut Kagami– itu. Tak lupa dengan sebutir keringat besar di kepalanya.

"O iya, kamu! Cepet bawa pacarmu ini pergi!" suruh Kagami dengan nista kepada Marco.

"Tapi…"

"Apa?!"

"Dia kan cowok" kata Marco.

Hening…

Kagami melirik takut-takut ke arah Armin yang mengeluarkan aura-aura hitam.

"Sudah jelas kan kalau aku ini bukan _**gadis-mesum**_?!" tanya Armin dengan penuh penekanan.

(Amanat: kalau sudah waktunya sholat, sholat! Jangan mandi di saat sholat Maghrib, jika kalian tidak ingin mengalami kejadian nista seperti yang dialami Bakagami!).

Dan bagaimana keadaan santri yang lain? Terlihat Rustam dan Budi yang damai-damai saja di kamar mereka. Secara, mereka kan udah best friend sejak masih merangkak. Trus ada juga Aomine dan Kise yang asyik main ular tangga di kamar mereka. Ya, itung-itung sebagai penggantinya main _one-on-one_ basket karena mereka belum sempat nyari lapangan. Dan terakhir, sepertinya Joko mulai mengakrabkan diri dengan Murasakibara yang menjadi teman sekamarnya yang baru. Ini terbukti dengan mereka yang saling berbagi snack. Atau lebih tepatnya, Joko yang nyomot snacknya Murasakibara. Dan tanpa disadari oleh Murasakibara, Joko membawa karung berisi sandal colongan dari mushola.

OMG! Joko…

.

.

.

–_–つづく–_–

Author's diary :

Tsuki : Second chapter has finished!  
Waa… sorry ya kalau seumpamanya pendiskripsiannya kurang. Abis ngantuk nih… jadi idenya mampet deh! Mana mereka OOC parah lagi… -_-``  
Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu!  
Mind to review?


	3. That day

Author's greeting :

Tsuki : Bales review non-login dulu ah!  
_**Dena Shinchi,**_ waa… makasih nih untuk reviewnya. Ya, ntar kalau aku mau nyulik Akashi aku hubungin deh #diguntingAkashi  
_**zasm,**_ lho? Kok dobel? Iya nanti Mbak Hanji-nya muncul kok di chap ini. Hehehe…  
Okey… silahkan lanjutkan membacanya!

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer :**

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isyama  
Pesantren Al-Sekoting (SnK's parody) © Pesantren Al-Sekoting RP  
but this fanfiction is mine**

**Segala macam merek milik perusahaan mereka masing-masing**

**Rated : K**

**Genre : Humor & Friendship**

**Warning :**

**doakan gak ada typos, relakan mereka OOC, misalnya ini fic gaje, pastikan kau tetap RnR, soal nge-flame itu mah cuek, lama-lama jadi nge-fave, siapa yang tau pasti, silahkan dibaca dulu… -nyanyi ala Budi Doremi-**

Happy reading minna…

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah dua bulan Kiseki no Sedai masuk ke Pesantren Al-Sekoting. Dan selama sebulan itu juga, Kiseki no Sedai mulai mengakrabkan diri mereka dengan santri Sekoting yang lain. Sebagai contoh, Kuroko dan Eren yang sudah seperti kakak-adik. Kemana-mana pasti selalu bersama kayak Upin-Ipin. Mulai dari masuk kelas bareng, tidur bareng, makan bareng, dihukum Ustad Rifai bareng (itu mungkin pengecualian), sampai mergoki si Joko lagi nyolong sandal aja bareng.

"Oy! Joko! Ngapain lu ngumpet di semak-semak celingak-celinguk begitu?" tanya Eren saat menemukan Joko lagi sembunyi di semak-semak.

"Diem lu Eren! Gue lagi konsentrasi nih!" jawab Joko sambil terus waspada. Siapa tau ada Ustad Rifai lewat trus mengganggu niat sucinya. (baca: nyolong sandal)

"Cih! Nyolong sandal aja pake konsentrasi! Noh, di warungnya Mpok Riko ada trasi ampe bejibun noh!" kata Eren sambil nunjukkin warung milik Mpok Riko. Atau lebih tepatnya Aida Riko yang jualan di warung pesantren. (Tsuki: what?! Riko jualan di warung pesantren? Jangan-jangan ntar makanannya dikasih suplemen).

"Apa? Mas Joko nyolong sandal? Jangan-jangan, selama ini yang nyolong sandalnya Mas Aomine sama Mas Kise itu Mas Joko?" tanya Kuroko. O iya, semenjak Kuroko tinggal di pesantren, dia yang biasanya manggil orang pake embel-embel _–kun_ sekarang jadi manggil pake embel-embel _mas_.

"Oy! Kuroko! Jangan keras-keras dong ngomongnya! Ntar kalau ketahuan Pak Ustad gimana? Bisa digantung gue!" omel Joko. Dan tanpa disadarinya, Akashi dan Takao berdiri di belakangnya sambil senyum-senyum jahil gitu. O iya, sekarang Akashi dan Takao udah baikkan dan mereka memutuskan untuk tobat dan menjadi 'lurus' setelah masuk pesantren. Capek jadi homo katanya.

"Ehem!" Akashi berdehem.

"GYAAA! PAK USTAD!" teriak Joko kaget. Dan sangking kagetnya, si Joko jadi salto. Berterima kasihlah pada suara Akashi yang mirip Pak Ustad.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Eren dan Takao pun meledak. Sedangkan Akashi dan Kuroko sudah mati-matian nahan tawa. Jaga _image_ katanya.

"Kampret! Ternyata elu, Bakashi?!" tanya Joko seketika gondok karena Akashilah sang pelaku deheman itu.

"Maaf, tenggorokanku gatel sih" kata Akashi nyari alesan.

"Ahahaha… makan noh Pak Ustad!" ledek Eren.

"Yuk, Kuroko! Kita kabur!" ajak Eren sambil menyeret Kuroko.

"AWAS YA KALIAN SEMUAAAAA!" Joko mulai ngamuk.

"Satu, dua, tiga!" guman Akashi menghitung.

"KABORRRRRR!" seru Takao lalu lari bersama Akashi. Sedangkan Joko mengejar mereka berdua sambil membawa _street sign_ yang baru dia nyomot dari tangan Shizuo di anime sebelah. (Tsuki: hee? –sweatdrop–)

.

_–_o0o_–_

.

Lain cowok lain pula cewek…

"Aduh… nyeri banget ini perut…" keluh Momoi sambil memegangi perutnya. Sekarang ini, Momoi sedang guling-gulingan di atas kasur di kamar asramanya.

"Lho? Momoi! Kamu kenapa?" tanya Sasha yang juga merupakan teman sekamar Momoi.

"Biasalah, Sas. Lagi dapet" jawab Momoi sambil terus mencengkram perut bagian bawahnya.

"Ow… gitu toh?" kata Sasha ngangguk-ngangguk. "Kalau gitu, ayo ikut aku buat nemuin Mbak Hanji!"

"Hah? Ngapain?"

"Lho? Katanya kamu lagi haid? Ya tentu saja buat minta ijin haid" jawab Sasha dengan polos.

"Emang harus ya?" tanya Momoi lagi dengan muka penuh penderitaan.

"Ya iyalah! Kalau enggak, kamu nanti bakalan dihukum sama Pak Ustad"

"Lha? Emang apa hubungannya?"

'Sumpah! Ini cewek pink kebanyakkan nanya deh' batin Sasha.

"Gini ya Momoi! Setiap kita lagi haid, kita wajib minta ijin sama petugas mushola. Nanti kita bakalan dikasih kartu tanda haid. Nah, kau tau kan kalau setiap kita sholat di mushola, kita selalu diabsen? Padahal kita tidak sholat saat haid"

Momoi mengangguk.

"Nah itu maksudnya kenapa kau harus minta ijin haid. Dengan memiliki kartu tanda haid, kau boleh tidak ikut sholat berjamaah selama seminggu. Dan ketika kau sudah selesai haid, kartunya kau kembalikan pada petugas. Kalau tidak kau bisa kena denda" jelas Sasha.

"Ow… gitu ya? Jadi kalau kita meninggalkan sholat bukan karena haid, kita bakalan dihukum sama Pak Ustad?"

"Yups!"

'Ow… pantesan kok dulu setelah sholat Maghrib, Pak Ustad kayak lagi nungguin temen-temen Kiseki no Sedai yang lagi ngebersihin WC' batin Momoi saat ingat hari pertamanya di pesantren bersama Kiseki no Sedai yang lain.

_**Flashback on**_

_Hari pertama setelah sholat Maghrib…_

"_Tetsu-kun!" panggil Momoi melambaikan tangan kepada Kuroko. Setelah itu dihampirinya cowok baby blue yang sedang bersama Eren dan Mikasa._

"_Momoi-san" sapa Kuroko._

"_Eh, kamu kan yang bukannya duduk sebangku sama aku ya?" tanya Mikasa yang merasa familiar dengan Momoi._

"_O iya, kenalin namaku Momoi"_

"_Aku Mikasa. Senang bertemu denganmu"_

"_O iya, Momoi-san. Kenalin, ini Eren, temen sekelasku sekaligus saudara angkat Mikasa" kata Kuroko memperkenalkan Eren pada Momoi._

"_Aku Momoi. Yoroshiku"_

"_Eren, yoroshiku"_

"_Are? Itu bukannya Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, dan lainnya? Mereka sedang apa di situ?" tanya Kuroko sambil menunjuk anak Kisedai –minus Kuroko dan Momoi– yang berada di WC umum pesantren bersama Ustad Rifai._

"_Eh, iya tuh. Ada Pak Ustad Rifai juga lagi" kata Eren._

"_Paling mereka sedang dihukum" kata Mikasa._

_Sementara itu…_

_Terlihat para cowok Kiseki no Sedai, minus Kuroko, sedang membersihkan WC pesantren. Dan terlihat pula Ustad Rifai yang menunggui mereka dengan tatapan tajam andalannya._

"_Oy! Cepat oy! Nanti keburu orang-orang pada ngantri loh!" kata Ustad Rifai seenaknya nyuruh-nyuruh anak Kisedai._

"_Iya! Iya! Gak usah bawel kenapa sih, Akashi?" dumel Aomine yang salah paham._

"_Bukan aku yang ngomong, Daiki!" protes Akashi yang dengan khusyuknya ngepel lantai._

"_Arrrrgh! Bisa gak sih, kalian berdua kalau mau ngomong gak usah bikin bingung orang?! Ngomong siapa yang ngomong kek!" omel Kagami frustasi sambil melempar sikap WC ke lantai._

"_BISA GAK SIH GAK USAH KOMENTAR?! KERJA SANA!" bentak si duo Kamiyan (Ustad Rifai dan Akashi)._

_Kagami kicep._

'_Duh… apes nemen yo nasibku. Wis dhek wau isin gara-gara salah ngira gender, saiki malah dibentak karo wong loro cebol iki. Nasib… nasib…' batin Kagami ngejowo. _(Translate: Duh… apes banget ya nasibku. Udah tadi malu gara-gara salah mengira gender, sekarang malah dibentak sama dua orang cebol ini)

"_Kamu sabaro, Kagami…" kata Takao sambil mem-puk-puk Kagami._

"_Urusai naa~~" guman Kagami madesu._

"_Murasakibara, bisa gak sih berhenti nyemil? Remah-remahmu mengotori lantai, nanodayo! Padahal aku sudah capek-capek membersihkannya, nanodayo!" omel Midorima pada Murasakibara yang asyik makan Ch*ta*o._

"_Nyam~ nanti nyam~ aku bersihin nyam~ Mido-chin nyam~"_

'_Halah! Paling ujung-ujungnya aku juga ngebersihin. Haa… jadi heran deh. Ini orang kok betah amat nyemil di WC?' batin Midorima._

"_Hoy! Kise! Mau sampai kapan kau ber-narsis-ria di depan cermin, nanodayo?!"_

"_Ish! Midorimacchi ngaco deh! Orang aku lagi ngebersihin kaca juga!" protes Kise kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tapi kadang-kadang Kise berpose-pose gak jelas di kaca toilet._

_Sementara itu, Ustad Rifai menghela nafas dan memijat-mijat keningnya gara-gara melihat santri barunya yang tak kalah ajaib dari santri-santrinya yang lain._

_**Flashback off**_

.

_–_o0o_–_

.

Kembali pada Momoi dan Sasha yang sekarang sedang bertemu dengan Mbak Hanji, selaku guru petugas di Al-Sekoting.

"Assalamualaikum, Mbak Hanji!" sapa Sasha.

"Waalaikumsalam. Eh, Neng Sasha. Ada apa?" tanya wanita berkacamata itu.

"Gini loh Mbak Hanji, temen saya ini kan pindahan dari Teiko sebulan yang lalu" cerita Sasha sambil menunjuk Momoi.

"Nah, masalahnya sekarang dia lagi haid. Dan maka dari itu, saya menemaninya untuk minta kartu tanda haid sama Mbak Hanji" lanjutnya.

"Oh… gitu…" guman Hanji manggut-manggut lalu menoleh pada Momoi dan bertanya, "Namamu?"

"Momoi Satsuki _desu_"

"Momoi, ikut aku!" kata Hanji lalu pergi dan Momoi mengikutinya.

Dan ketika sampai di tempat yang di tuju…

"Lho? Kok ke toilet? Emangnya Mbak Hanji mau pipis ya? Atau mau be'ol?" tanya Momoi yang entah kenapa jadi bego kayak Aomine. #dibuang

"Enak aja! Siapa yang mau be'ol?! Ini!" omel Hanji lalu memberi Momoi selembar tisu.

"Eh? Buat apa?" tanya Momoi cengo.

"Buat ngebuktiin kalau kamu emang lagi datang bulan" jawab Hanji.

"Hah? Jadi Mbak Hanji gak percaya kalau aku lagi dapet?! Gak lihat apa mukaku yang penuh penderitaan gara-gara nyeri haid?! Belum lagi kalau jalan gak enak banget rasanya! Kayak ada yang ngeganjel! Udah gitu ini lagi deres-deresnya, takut nembus!" keluh Momoi mendramatisir suasana. Ketularan Kise ini orang. (Kise bersin-bersin)

"Ish! Bukannya aku gak percaya sama kamu! Aku juga tau kok penderitaanmu saat lagi datang bulan. Secara, aku ini juga wanita! Dan bisa aja kamu cuma ngaku-ngaku supaya kamu bisa terbebas dari hukuman Pak Ustad, iya kan?"

(Owalah… Tsuki pikir Hanji itu cewek jadi-jadian. –dibuang ke kandang Sawney–)

"Ya Allah, Ya Rob… aku aja baru dikasih tau sama Sasha, Mbak! Gimana aku mau ngaku-ngaku cuma biar gak ketahuan Pak Ustad, coba?"

"Ya udah, kalau gitu ambil tisunya, lalu kamu masuk ke toilet, trus kamu colek bagian –piiip– kamu pake itu tisu, setelah itu tunjukkan itu tisu sebagai barang bukti" jelas Hanji.

"Eh? Sekarang?" tanya Momoi ragu-ragu.

'Ini gak ada cara pembuktian yang lain ya? Masa aku harus melakukannya sih? Gak banget deh!' batin Momoi. Ngomong-ngomong, dia jadi jijik sendiri.

"Ya iyalah… masa kamu mau nunggu sampai kucingnya Pak Kamiya melahirkan bayi kucing kembar tiga? Ayo cepat lakukan! Atau kamu mau dihukum sama Pak Ustad gara-gara dia gak tau kalau kamu lagi datang bulan?" ancam Hanji.

Dan please deh, perasaan kucingnya Pak Kamiya itu cowok! (Pak Ustad+Akashi: Tsuki, kenapa kamu malah bawa-bawa _seiyuu_ kami?! | Tsuki: Oh? Gomen…)

"_Hai_" dan akhirnya Momoi pun menurut.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Nih! Sekarang Mbak Hanji puas kan dengan buktinya?" tanya Momoi yang baru keluar dari bilik toilet sambil menunjukkan selembar tisu yang kini sudah ternodai dengan cairan berwarna merah kepekatan.

"Okey, okey… ini kartunya" kata Hanji sambil memberikan sebuah kartu tanda haid kepada Momoi.

"Nah, itu kartu bisa kamu gunakan untuk absen tidak ikut sholat berjamaah selama kamu datang bulan. Dan setelah seminggu, kartu itu harus dikembalikan. Kalau tidak dikembalikan, satu hari denda 5000 rupiah" jelas Hanji membuat Momoi melotot.

'WHAT THE-?!' batin Momoi shock.

.

_–_o0o_–_

.

Keesokan harinya saat upacara…

"Assalamualaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh!" salam Pak Erwin mengawali pidato.

"Waalaikumsalam warahmatullahi wabarakatuh!" sahut para santri yang berbaris 'super' rapi. Sangking rapinya, Murasakibara megang _Ch*tat*_ dan Kuroko megang vanilla milkshake. Lalu ada Joko yang main lempar-lemparan sandal sama Eren. Ada juga Kagami dan Aomine yang malah adu engkol. Kise yang sedang foto-foto _selfie_ ditempat. Sasha yang kebetulan (atau emang disengaja) dekat dengan Murasakibara, diam-diam menyomot snacknya si titan ungu. Mikasa yang entah mengapa berada di barisan cowok. Katanya sih mau ngejagain Eren dari Ustad Rifai. Dan segala tingkah ajaib mereka yang membuat para guru wajib mengelus dada.

"Puja dan puji syukur kami panjatkan kepada Allah Swt karena berkat rahmatnya, kita semua dapat berkumpul dalam keadaan sehat wal'afiat. Kepada bapak-ibu guru yang saya hormati dan juga para santri Al-Sekoting yang saya cintai. Berhubung kita akan menyambut bulan Ramadhan, pesantren kita akan mengadakan sebuah drama. Blablabla…" ceramah Pak Erwin panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas itu.

Satu abad kemudian… #plak

"… Dan demikianlah pidato singkat dari saya. Wasalamualaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh!" kata Pak Erwin yang akhirnya mengakhiri pidatonya.

Dan nampaklah hampir semua makhluk penghuni Al-Sekoting tepar karena mendengar ceramah Pak Erwin yang panjangnya dari Sabang sampai Merauke. Tapi ada beberapa yang masih bertahan di antara mereka. Yups, mereka adalah para guru, Akashi, Midorima, Kuroko, Momoi, Mikasa, Annie, dan Armin. Yeah, beri tepuk tangan pada mereka… –prok– –prok– –prok–

.

_–_o0o_–_

.

Di kelas 2A putra…

"Gila! Ceramah Pak Erwin panjang banget! Sama tepar gue nungguin ceramahnya selesai. Mana panas lagi!" keluh Eren sambil kipas-kipas.

"Sama. Haa~ haa~ gue juga capek…" timpal Kagami ngos-ngosan yang sedang tidur-tiduran di atas meja. Anak baik…

"O iya, Kuroko! Kata temen-temen Kisedai, kau itu yang paling lemah? Kok kamu masih betah gitu sih sama ceramah panjang Pak Erwin di tengah lapangan yang panas lagi?" tanya Rustam kepo.

"Hehehe… ini semua berkat vanilla milkshake yang diberikan Pak Ustad Rifai" jawab Kuroko sambil nyengir-nyengir OOC.

"What?!" guman orang-orang itu gak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa, Tetsuya? Aku aja yang kalau di Teiko serba absolut, jadi bertekuk lutut sama Ustad yang bahkan lebih pendek dari kita?" tanya Akashi dengan mata melotot.

"Um…"

"Hn?"

"Rahasia"

Gubrak!

Mereka pun terjengkang sementara Kuroko senyum-senyum gaje tapi imut.

Btw, kepo kenapa Ustad Rifai mau-maunya membelikan Kuroko vanilla milkshake? Mari kita flashback…

_**Flashback On**_

_Pagi itu, ruang kelas 2A putra sedang gaduh-gaduhnya. Lalu, tiba-tiba Ustad Rifai masuk kelas dan berteriak pake toa._

"_WOY! UPACARA WOY! KALAU GAK UPACARA, AKU TENDANG SATU-SATU NIH!"_

_Langsung saja, semua santri pada ngacir ke lapangan. Menyisakan Kuroko, Akashi, dan Ustad Rifai yang masih berada di dalam kelas._

"_Oy! Kalian berdua kok malah masih di kelas? Gak upacara?" tanya Ustad Rifai kepada AkaKuro yang dengan tumbennya bermalas-malasan. Rupanya mereka kecapekan gara-gara semalam suntuk nonton bola bareng yang lainnya. Biasa, kan lagi demam bola, piala dunia lagi. Kuroko yang aslinya emang lemah jadi langsung K'O karena jam tidurnya kurang. Sedangkan Akashi, fisiknya sih lebih kuat dari Kuroko, cuma males karena masih ngantuk. Kan waktu belum masuk pesantren, jam tidur Akashi udah diatur. Makanya Akashi belum terbiasa dengan jam tidurnya yang tiba-tiba berkurang drastis._

"_Males" jawab AkaKuro kompakan. Membuat sang ustad gondok seketika. Gimana gak gondok? Jawabannya ngajak berantem, mana nadanya juga dingin lagi._

"_Kalian mau aku tendang satu-satu, heh?!" bentak Ustad Rifai sambil memamerkan kaki kanannya yang udah siap untuk _fabulous kick_-nya._

"_O iya? Wani piro?" tantang Akashi sambil main gunting. Pengennya sih membuat Ustad Rifai ketakutan, tapi yang ada…_

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

_Pletak!_

"_Ittei…" rintih Akashi memegang kepalanya yang kini tumbuh benjol. Rupanya Ustad Rifai yang memberi 'belaian kasih sayang' kepada Akashi._

"_Ikut upacara atau aku jejelin mulutmu pake rumput laut setiap hari?!" ancam Ustad Rifai sarkatis._

_Mendengar kata 'rumput laut', otomatis Akashi pun langsung ngibrit ke lapangan. Takut dijejelin rumput laut beneran. Sementara itu Ustad Rifai tersenyum nista melihat kepergian Akashi._

'_Muehehehe… untung aja si Nijimura memberiku data-data lengkap tentang Kisedai. Dengan begini, tak ada yang bisa menentangku terutama Akashi sekalipun. Khukhukhu…' batin Ustad Rifai._

"_Dan eh kamu! Ngapain kamu malah asyik tidur-tiduran di situ?! Cepat ke lapangan!" seru Ustad Rifai kepada Kuroko yang masih bertahan di kelas._

"_Gak mau, Pak Ustad"_

"_Berani ngelawan kamu, heh?!"_

"_Tidak" kata Kuroko dengan muka datarnya. Membuat Ustad Rifai membatin, 'Dasar muka Teflon!'_

_Jiah! Si Ustad gak sadar diri kalau mukanya juga muka Teflon. #ditendang_

"_Lha terus kenapa kamu gak mau upacara?"_

"_Bukannya aku gak mau ikut upacara, Pak Ustad. Tapi aku mau ikut upacara dengan satu syarat"_

"_Syarat?"_

"_Pak Ustad harus mentraktirku vanilla milkshake berukuran jumbo setiap upacara"_

"_Eh? HEEE! Enak aja! Kau pikir aku ini siapamu, dasar santri durhaka!"_

"_Gak mau ya? Ya udah, nanti aku sebarkan rahasia bapak ke semua santri"_

"_Hee?! Rahasia?"_

"_Iya. Bapak naksir kan sama Mas Eren?" tanya Kuroko yang langsung men-jleb-kan hati Pak Ustad. Bagaimana bisa seorang ustad naksir sama seorang santrinya? Bergender cowok lagi?_

"_B-bagaimana kau bisa tau? Eh! Tapi bukan berarti aku beneran naksir sama Eren ya!" kata Ustad Rifai tiba-tiba _tsundere_._

"_Kemarin Mbak Momoi bilang padaku kalau dia menemukan foto Mas Eren di dompetnya bapak. Trus juga, di kelas bapak sering berurusan dengan Eren. Dan menurut pendapat Mbak Momoi, itu pasti karena Pak Ustad suka sama Mas Eren"_

_Kuroko… Kuroko… sama _fujoshi_ aja dipercaya. Momoi bisa saja akurat saat menganalisa data. Tapi ketika _fujoshi_-nya kumat, bisa jadi analisanya ngaco._

'_WUEDAN! Bener kata Nijimura. Si cewek pink itu emang cocok jadi informan. Tapi _fujo _-nya itu loh amit-amit cabang pohon. Ini lagi si Hanji, ngapain juga mensabotase dompetku lalu diisi fotonya Eren? Dan please deh, aku ini wali kelasnya sedangkan Eren ketua kelasnya. Jadi wajar kan?' batin Ustad Rifai dengan muka _facepalm.

"_Jadi, Pak Ustad pilih mana?" tanya Kuroko yang udah merasa menang._

"_Iya deh, iya deh… puas kau?"_

_Kuroko hanya nyengir dalam hati melihat Ustad Rifai takluk dengan ancamannya._

_**Flashback off**_

Brak!

"Eren, Kuroko, Rustam, Connie! Kalian dipanggil Pak Erwin. Ditunggu di ruang aula sekarang!" seru Hanji setelah mendobrak pintu kelas.

"Hee?! Dipanggil Pak Erwin?! Aduh… pasti bakalan dihukum nih gara-gara ketahuan kalau aku diam-diam menjual sirup _Marjan_ di lingkungan pesantren" kata Connie langsung heboh.

"Jangan ngawur, DaAho! Kalau Pak Erwin memanggil kita buat dihukum, mana mungkin Kuroko ikut-ikutan?! Secara dia kan santri teladan!" omel Rustam sambil menggeplak kepala Connie.

'Eh tunggu? Kok rasanya kayak _familiar_ gitu ya?' batin Kuroko dan Kagami. Hayo… siapa itu…?

"Trus aku gak teladan gitu?" tanya Eren merasa iri karena Kuroko dipuji-puji.

"Iya. Kalau kamu mah emang santri 'teladan' sejak dulu. Alias telat datang pulang duluan" sindir Rustam mengingat Eren yang sering bolak-balik masuk ruang BP semenjak SMP.

"Eh? Gak bisa gitu dong! Curang itu mah!" protes Eren plus sweatdrop.

"Kau cerewet sekali, DaAho!"

'Tuh kan, _familiar_ lagi' batin KagaKuro _again_.

"Ano… kalau boleh tau, ada apa ya Pak Erwin memanggil mereka?" tanya Akashi kepada Hanji.

"Kepo banget sih!"

Seketika itu Akashi mengeluarkan guntingnya untuk menyerang Hanji. Tapi Aomine dan Kagami mencegahnya.

"Dan pokoknya kalian berempat cepat temui Pak Erwin di aula, sekarang juga!"

.

_–_o0o_–_

.

Di aula…

Terlihat beberapa santri yang dipilih Pak Erwin sedang berkumpul di sana. Termasuk Kuroko, Eren, Rustam, dan Connie. Terlihat pula Midorima, Kise, Armin, Mikasa, Christa, dan Momoi.

"Kurokocchi!" seru Kise saat melihat Kuroko.

"Tetsu-kun!" seru Momoi yang juga melihat Kuroko.

"Tch! Kuroko" kata Midorima sambil membuang muka. Dasar _tsundere_.

"Hai semuanya!" sapa Kuroko ramah meskipun dengan nada datar.

"Eren!" seru Mikasa lalu menghampiri Eren. Seperti biasa, cewek _tsuyoi_ yang _over-protective_ itu memeriksa Eren secara berlebihan. Untuk memastikan kalau Eren masih _virgin_ katanya.

"Eren, kau tak apa-apa kan? Kau tidak di_grepe-grepe_ sama ustad cebol itu kan?" tanya Mikasa yang sepertinya sudah mendengar dan percaya dengan cerita ngawur dari Momoi. Terlihat cewek sakura yang kini berjilbab itu nyengir-nyengir _fujoshi_. Tau kan tentang analisa ngaconya Momoi tentang RiRen?

"Mikasa, maksudmu apa sih?" tanya Eren sweatdrop.

'Ara-ara… sepertinya si calon 'saudara ipar' sulit untuk memberikan restu. Akankah Pak Ustad tetap bertahan? Ataukah Pak Ustad akan membawa Eren untuk kawin lari? Kyaaaa~~' batin Momoi ber-_fangirling_-ria dalam hati.

"Mbak Momoi, hidungmu berdarah tuh" komen Kuroko sambil menunjuk hidung Momoi yang rupanya mimisan akibat imajinasinya.

"Momoi, kau tak apa? Atau kau perlu ke UKS?" tanya Armin khawatir.

"Udah, tidak usah pedulikan dia, nanodayo. Dia emang kayak gitu kok" kata Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Mas Mido jahat sekali sih. Mas Mido tidak mengerti perempuan" komen Kuroko pedes. Tak lupa dengan wajah datar keimut-imutannya yang entah mengapa terasa menyebalkan bagi Midorima.

"Kh~! Kuroko! Ssssshhh~~!" geram Midorima tersinggung.

"Maa, maa, _daijoubu da yo_, Midorimacchi!" kata Kise sambil mem-puk-puk Midorima.

"_Urusai_, nanodayo!"

"Assalamualaikum anak-anak!" sapa Pak Erwin akhirnya nongol juga.

"Waalaikumsalam, Pak Erwin!"

"Pak Erwin, ada apa ya kok kami semua dikumpulkan di sini?" tanya Christa yang tadi belum dapet dialog.

"Karena minggu depan sudah memasuki bulan Ramadhan, maka Pesantren Al-Sekoting akan mengadakan sebuah pertunjukkan drama tepat di malam sebelum bulan Ramadhan. Maka dari itu saya memilih kalian untuk menjadi pemerannya"

"Kalau boleh kami tau, drama apa yang akan kami tampilkan?" tanya Kuroko.

"Drama itu adalah…"

.

.

.

–_–つづく–_–

Author's diary :

All Charas : Tsuki! Kenapa berakhir di saat yang tidak tepat?! Jangan bikin kami penasaran dong!

Tsuki : Wee… gomen deh gomen… biar seru gitu hihihi…. –senyum innocent–  
O iya, itu yang masalah Momoi minta kartu haid ke Hanji itu, aku terinspirasi sama ceritanya temenku yang dulunya merupakan anak pesantren. Aku yang emang bukan anak pesantren aja udah kayak jijik gitu ngebayanginnya. Tapi kalau gak gitu, yang ada malah gak diijinin gak ikut sholat. Dan masalah dendanya itu, juga ada di pesantrennya temenku. Tapi harga dendanya aku ngawur. Hehehe… #dibuang

Kuroko : Tsuki-san, kenapa aku di sini nampak… ndeso?

Tsuki : Bukan gitu, Kuro-nyan! Itu hanya untuk memperenak Kuroko untuk memanggil tokoh SnK. Terutama untuk yang namanya dialternatif seperti Joko (Jean), Rustam (Reiner), dan Budi (Berthold). Gak asyik dong kalau Kuroko manggil Joko, "Joko-_kun_"?

Eren : Ngomong-ngomong apa ya dramanya nanti?

Tsuki : Penasaran? Okey, nanti rencananya drama ini akan ku buat agak berbeda dari drama-drama biasanya. Bukan tentang Cinderella, Snow White, Romeo Juliet, apalagi Kulit Manggis(?) (What? Emang kulit manggis termasuk drama? -_-`)  
Ku kasih bocoran nih, drama itu aku ambil dari cuplikan sebuah anime yang dimana _seiyuu_-nya Eren sama Kuroko main di situ. Dan yang satu _seiyuu_ sama Eren itu, mirip sama Kise. Nah, yang kenal pasti ngerti tuh!  
So, akhir kata…

All Charas : Review please…


	4. Practice and Show Time

"Apa?!" seru semua makhluk di aula kecuali Pak Erwin. Dan tentu saja Kuroko ikut-ikutan shock dengan judul drama yang diberikan Pak Erwin.

"Jangan bercanda, nanodayo!" kata Midorima menatap horror naskah yang diberikan Pak Erwin.

"Pak Erwin, bukannya Alibaba itu bersama para penyamun ya? Kok ada Aladin, ada Sinbad juga? Dan siapa itu Hakuryuu?" tanya Momoi setelah membaca naskah drama yang berjudul…

"_Petualangan Alibaba dan Kawan-kawan di Labirin Zagan"_

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer :**

**Kuroko no Basket **** Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
Shingeki no Kyojin **** Hajime Isyama  
Pesantren Al-Sekoting (SnK's parody) **** Pesantren Al-Sekoting RP  
but this fanfiction is mine**

**Segala macam merek milik perusahaan mereka masing-masing**

**Dan juga anime Magi yang saya pinjam dari Shinobu Ohtaka-sensei khusus untuk chapter ini**

**Rated : K**

**Genre : Humor, Friendship, and Parody for Magi/****マギ**

**Warning :**

**doakan gak ada typos, relakan mereka OOC, misalnya ini fic gaje, pastikan kau tetap RnR, soal nge-flame itu mah cuek, lama-lama jadi nge-fave, siapa yang tau pasti, silahkan dibaca dulu… -nyanyi ala Budi Doremi-**

Happy reading minna…

.

.

.

.

.

"Yups!" jawab Pak Erwin mantap.

"Jadi?" Kise.

"Kita?" sambung Eren.

"Main drama tentang?" sambung Rustam

"Arabian night?" sambung Mikasa

"Nanodayo?" sambung Midorima. Dan entah mengapa jika Midorima ikut jadi gak jelas pertanyaannya. #dishootMidorin.

"Yups! Bisa dibilang begitu" jawab Pak Erwin sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya semangat.

"Dan ini adalah pembagian tokohnya" kata Pak Erwin sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi tentang pembagian tokoh. Dan mereka pun membacanya.

_**Momoi Satsuki as Narator**_

_**Eren Jaeger as Alibaba Saluja**_

_**Kuroko Tetsuya as Ren Hakuryuu**_

_**Mikasa Ackerman as Morgiana **_(sama-sama kuatnya)

_**Connie Springer as Aladin **_(waa… meksa banget ya? #plak)

_**Midorima Shintarou as Sinbad**_

_**Kise Ryouta as Judal**_

_**Rustam Barokah as Masrur**_

_**Armin Arlert as Jafar**_

_**Christa Lenz as Yamuraiha **_(okey, sepertinya ini juga maksa banget -_-`)

'Hah? Sinbad?' batin Midorima yang entah mengapa malah kebayang tokoh kartun semacam _Popeye _gitu. Dimana Sinbad versi _Popeye_ memiliki tubuh yang sangat besar (kalau gak mau dibilang gendut) dan juga _brewokan_.

Nak Mido… khayalanmu terlalu jauh… yang dibicarakan kan tentang Sinbad-nya _Magi_ bukan Sinbad-nya _Popeye_…

"Okey… apa semuanya sudah jelas?" tanya Pak Erwin.

"Nanodayo" kata Midorima gak nyambung.

"Jelas, Pak Erwin" jawab para santri –minus Midorima– serentak.

"Kalau begitu, nanti setelah jam sekolah, kalian mulai latihan di sini"

"Nanodayo" dan ucapan Pak Erwin pun disambung 'nanodayo' oleh Midorima.

"Mengerti?"

"Nanodayo" lagi-lagi Midorima berkata 'nanodayo' seolah-olah menjadi sambungannya ucapan Pak Erwin.

"Mengerti" jawab para santri –minus Midorima _again_– sweatdrop.

"Mas Kise!" bisik Kuroko menyikut lengan Kise.

"Doushita Kurokocchi?"

"Sepertinya Mas Mido mulai konslet deh" katanya sambil menunjuk Midorima yang dari tadi ngomong 'nanodayo' mulu.

"Un!" guman Kise mengangguk setuju lalu menjawab sekenanya, "Mungkin Midorimacchi kebanyakkan nonton Oha-asa kali!"

Emang ada hubungannya ya sama Oha-asa? -_-`

Sementara itu…

"Eh, Rifai!" panggil Hanji yang sedang berada di dalam aula bersama Ustad Rifai. Hanya saja mereka agak jauh dari Pak Erwin dan para santri.

"Hn?"

"Kok perasaan Pak Erwin ngomongnya pake _nanodayo_ mulu dari tadi?" tanya Hanji yang sepertinya tidak sadar kalau yang ngomong 'nanodayo' itu Midorima, bukan Pak Erwin. Dan Ustad Rifai pun memasang wajah seperti (=.=;).

"Auk ah!" kata Pak Ustad cuek.

.

_–_o0o_–_

.

**First day…**

"Pada zaman dahulu, di sebuah kerajaan, hiduplah dua orang putri bersaudara. Mereka adalah Elsa dan Anna…" kata Momoi mulai bernarasi.

"Oy, Momoi! Kamu itu lagi narasiin cerita _Arabian Night_ atau _Frozen_ sih?" tanya Eren cengo kenapa _prolog_-nya gak nyambung sama drama yang mereka bawa.

"Ups! Sorry, salah naskah" kata Momoi innocent.

Dan semua pun memasang tampang capek deh (=.=;)

* * *

**Second day…**

"… Dan akhirnya mereka pun terpisah menjadi dua kelompok. Alibaba bersama Aladin, sedangkan Hakuryuu bersama Morgiana"

"_Matte_! Kenapa aku tidak bersama Eren?" protes Mikasa yang berperan sebagai Morgiana. Pasalnya, Mikasa pengennya sama Eren yang berperan sebagai Alibaba.

"Tapi Mika-chan, di naskah emang begitu" jawab Momoi selaku narrator.

'Emang cuma kamu saja yang protes? Aku juga pengen ikut main sama Tetsu-kun tau!' dumel Momoi dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, berarti nanti Kurokocchi bakal mencium Mikasacchi dong ssu!" celetuk Kise yang disahut 'Ekh?!' oleh Momoi, Kuroko, dan Mikasa.

"Maksudmu apa, Kise?" tanya Rustam ikutan cengo.

"Di anime Magi, ada adegan Hakuryuu mencium Morgiana sebelum Hakuryuu pulang kampung ke istananya ssu. Mungkin aja ada adegan itu di drama ini. Apalagi kan cerita di drama ini sama persis di anime aslinya ssu" jelas Kise yang ternyata pernah ngikutin alur cerita di anime Magi.

Krik! Krik!

'_Matte_!' batin Eren teringat sesuatu.

'Hakuryuu itu kan…' batin Mikasa ragu-ragu.

'Tetsu-kun?!' batin Momoi melotot.

"Emang kenapa kalau ada adegan Hakuryuu mencium Morgiana? Apa aku juga harus mencium Mbak Mikasa?" tanya Kuroko. Benar-benar polos kau nak…

Krik! Krik!

"NOOOO! Tetsu-kun itu milikku!" teriak Momoi sambil memeluk Kuroko erat-erat.

"Sakit, Mbak Momoi" kata Kuroko sesak di pelukkan Momoi.

* * *

**Third day…**

"…Apa yang kau rencanakan pada bocah botak itu?" tanya Kise yang sedang mendalami karakter sebagai Judal sambil menunjuk Connie. Dan yang ditunjuk pun ngamuk-ngamuk tapi ditahan oleh Eren.

"Bukan urusanmu, nan-.."

"Ahem!" deheman Hanji selaku pembimbing dalam latihan, yang otomatis membuat ucapan Midorima kepotong. "Tanpa _nanodayo_ lebih baik" lanjutnya sambil menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya.

"Tch! Bukan urusanmu!" ulang Midorima sambil membuang muka.

"Waa… sepertinya ada Sinbad versi _tsundere_ nih! Iya kan, Bakashi?" celetuk Takao yang langsung diangguki Akashi. Takao dan Akashi sedang menonton anak-anak drama latihan bersama santri-santri yang lain.

'Diam kau, Bakao!' batin Midorima jengkel.

"Dingin sekali" kata Kise dengan nada mengejek. Ini anak cocok juga kalau jadi actor. "Aku sangat kesepian, Kurokocchi tega sekali meninggalkanku sendirian di-.. GYAAAAA CACIIIIIING!"

"Kau salah dialog, bocah kuning! Ulangi!" kata Ustad Rifai selaku pelempar cacing mainan ke Kise gara-gara si cowok Gemini itu lupa dialog.

"Huhuhu… hidoi ssu yo, Pak Ustad!" rengek Kise yang seketika melunturkan image arogan Judal, tokoh yang dimainkannya.

"Aku cuma mau mengingatkan" kata Ustad Rifai kalem.

'Iya sih ngingetin, tapi gak gini-gini juga dong ssu!' batin Kise mewek karena cacing mainannya masih tergeletak manis di lantai aula.

* * *

**Fourth day…**

"Jadi… apa itu semua salahku?" tanya Kise memulai _drama queen_-nya.

"Aku juga ingin hidup normal! Tapi tidak bisa! Apa aku ini memang orang jahat?! Sinbad!" seru Kise lalu berjongkok dan mewek. Dan tentu saja itu cuma pura-pura. Tapi kemudian…

"Ufufufufufufu… ahahahahaha!" tiba-tiba Kise ketawa-ketawa kayak abis dirasuki setan. Dan Midorima alias Sinbad pun memasang wajah blo'onnya. Ingat! Ini cuma acting.

'Bagus Kise! Bagus! Ayo keluarkan sisi keangkuhanmu!' batin Ustad Rifai yang sepertinya senang dengan acting Kise yang benar-benar seperti Judal di anime aslinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Midorimacchi, kau imut juga kalau pake bando kuping kucing seperti itu" kata Kise sambil menunjuk kuping kucing berwarna _pink_ yang menghiasi kepala hijau Midorima dengan manisnya.

Krik! Krik!

"I-ini lucky itemku hari ini, baka! Kata Oha-asa, hari ini Cancer berada di urutan tiga terbawah, nanodayo" kata Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya alih-alih menahan malu.

Krik! Krik! Krik! Krik!

"DASAR KUPING KUCING PERUSAK SUASANA!" teriak Ustad Rifai lalu menyomot kuping kucing Midorima dan kemudian melemparnya ke tong sampah.

"LUCKY ITEMKU, NANODAYO!" jerit pilu Midorima.

* * *

**Fifth day…**

"Haa… capeknya…" kata Eren membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai aula.

"Lho? Kuroko! Kamu ngapain di pojokan begitu?" tanya Eren saat Kuroko sedang berjongkok di pojokan dengan aura-aura yang kelam.

"Aku galau" jawab Kuroko singkat.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Lalu Kuroko menunjuk Ustad Rifai yang sibuk ngomel-ngomel padanya.

"Kuroko! Berhentilah ber-pundung-ria! Cepat kembali latihan! Kau belum becus teriak _baka omae_-nya Hakuryuu tau!" begitulah isi omelannya Pak Ustad.

Sekarang Eren mengerti. Suara Kuroko emang datar dan lembut. Itu dikarenakan Kuroko tidak kuat kalau harus teriak keras-keras. Maka dari itu suara Kuroko terdengar kalem. Tapi kemudian, Eren pun tak menyangka bisa mendengar Kuroko teriak-teriak bagaikan Bang Ono Kensho yang sedang menyanyikan lagu _Fantastic Tune_ di tengah-tengah lagu. (Tsuki: eh? Emang ada hubungannya? =.=`)

"BAKA! BAKA! OMAE NO MINNA BAKA! PUAS KAU PAK USTAD?!" teriak Kuroko akhirnya gondok juga karena didesak Ustad Rifai.

"Bagus! Bagus!" seru Ustad Rifai tepuk tangan. Eren pun sweatdrop.

* * *

**Sixth day…**

"Okey! Latihan hari ini selesai!" seru Pak Erwin sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya. "Kalian boleh pulang sekarang"

"Hore! Akhirnya pulang juga ssu!" kata Kise sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"Capek juga ya? Padahal cuma main drama" kata Connie lalu mengambil air mineralnya.

"Itu masih mending ssu. Dulu saat aku dan anak Kisedai lain di Teiko, malah tambah parah lagi saat latihan basket" kata Kise bernostalgia waktu masih di Teiko.

"Basket? Apakah kamu pemain basket?" tanya Armin antusias dengan cerita Kise.

"Yups! Aku, Aominecchi, Kurokocchi, Akashicchi, Midorimacchi, Takaocchi, Kagamicchi, Murasakibaracchi adalah satu tim. Sedangkan Momocchi adalah manager kami" cerita Kise kemudian menghela nafas. "Haa… pasti sekarang Nijimura-_senpai_ sudah mencari pengganti kami ssu" lanjutnya murung.

"Udah, gak apa-apa. Mungkin ini sudah jalan kalian. Yang penting sekarang, kita semua bisa berkumpul dan berteman satu sama lain" hibur Armin dengan bijak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku jadi kangen dengan suasana di Teiko" kata Kuroko.

"Sama aku juga ssu" sahut Kise.

"Aku juga!" sahut Momoi sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Haa… bukannya aku kangen dengan sekolahku yang dulu, nanodayo! Tapi di sini berbeda sekali dengan Teiko!" kata Midorima dengan nada khas _tsuntsun_-nya.

"Tapi biarpun aku kangen sama sekolahku yang dulu, aku sudah terlanjur betah di sini. Rasanya aku jadi tidak mau cepat-cepat keluar dari sini ssu. Bahkan sampai Nijimura-_senpai_ membawa kami kembali ke Teiko, aku tetap akan di sini bersama kalian. Karena kalian adalah teman-teman kami yang baik ssu" kata Kise panjang lebar.

"Betul tuh kata Ki-chan! Awalnya sebelum kami dipindahkan ke pesantren, kami sempat protes. Jujur saja, waktu itu kami tidak mau masuk pesantren. Tapi sekarang, kami merasa nyaman di pesantren daripada di sekolah kami yang dulu. Kami senang bisa bertemu dan berteman dengan kalian" tambah Momoi dengan senyum tulusnya. Yang mau tak mau dibalas senyuman tulus dari mereka yang mendengar kata-kata Momoi.

"O iya, Kise" panggil Armin.

"_Nan ssu ka*_?" tanya Kise.

"Kapan-kapan ajari kami bermain basket. Dan juga ceritakan pada kami tentang basket di sekolahmu yang dulu"

"Okey ssu!"

"Waa… udah mau Maghrib. Kita pulang ke asrama yuk! Lalu siap-siap ke mushola untuk sholat berjamaah" kata Christa dengan wajah yang bikin Rustam jadi klepek-klepek. Untung aja gak ada Mpok Ymirah.

"Yo!" seru mereka kemudian bubar ke asrama masing-masing.

Sementara itu…

"Nee, nee, persahabatan yang manis bukan?" kata Hanji yang melihat para santri Al-Sekoting sambil menyikut Ustad Rifai.

"Hn" guman Ustad Rifai cuek dan datar.

"Moo, kau tidak seru sekali sih, Pai!" kata Hanji pura-pura ngambek.

"Hey, persahabatan kita ini juga tak kalah manisnya loh dengan mereka! Iya kan, Rif?" seru Pak Erwin sambil merangkul Ustad Rifai.

"Hm… ku rasa begitu" kata Ustad Rifai lalu tersenyum tipis dan penuh arti.

_For your information_, mereka bertiga ini sudah bersahabat sejak SMA. Jadi jangan heran meskipun jabatan dan kedudukkan mereka berbeda, mereka tetap akrab seperti bukan Kepala Sekolah dan guru.

* * *

**Last day…**

Waktunya untuk mencoba kostum yang akan mereka pakai besok. Hanji yang juga selaku koordinator kostum, membagikan kostum kepada mereka sesuai dengan peran masing-masing.

"Waa… Christa kau cantik sekali…" puji Momoi pada Christa yang memakai baju dengan bagian leher yang terbuka sampai bahu bahkan dadanya tidak ikut tertutupi. Di dadanya ada sesuatu berbentuk seperti kulit kerang. Eits! Tenang saja, karena ini yang ngadain pesantren, Christa memakai daleman kaos putih biar aman. Dan jangan berharap yang 'iya-iya' atau puasamu akan batal! Okey… lupakan kalimat terakhir itu.

"Ah, terima kasih" kata Christa malu-malu. Sementara itu terlihat Rustam yang sedang nahan ngiler melihat penampilan Christa. Dan tanpa Rustam sadari, Mpok Ymirah yang hari itu sedang menemani Christa gladi bersih, menatap Rustam dengan tatapan 'awas-kalau-elu-apa-apain-Christa-gue-bunuh-elu'.

"Hanjicchi… ini gak ada baju yang panjangan dikit ya ssu?" seru Kise yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti. Dan voila!

Kise muncul dengan baju berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis emas di tepinya yang panjangnya hanya menutupi bagian dada saja. Sehingga memperlihatkan perut _sixpack_ milik cowok model berambut pirang tersebut. Di bahunya, tesampir kain putih (yang Tsuki tidak tau apa itu namanya) yang melingkari bahunya. Dia juga memakai celana hitam panjang dengan model balon ala-ala timur tengah gitu. Di tangan dan lehernya terdapat aksesoris berwarna emas. Tapi bukan berarti itu emas beneran, cuma emas imitative.

"Lho? Kan bajunya Judal emang kayak gitu" kata Hanji dengan entengnya.

"Tapi kalau aku masuk angin gimana ssu?"

"Masuk angin? Minum _tolak angin_!" kata Hanji malah promosi.

"Pfft~"

"Kurokocchi! Kenapa kau tertawa ssu?"

"Mas Kise jadi tambah aneh dengan kostum itu"

"Hidoi ssu yo~ Kurokocchi!"

.

_–_o0o_–_

.

**Show time…**

Setelah sholat Isya sekaligus Terawih, para santri Al-Sekoting terutama yang akan pentas berkumpul di belakang panggung. Di sana juga ada Kagami yang ikut sibuk mendandani Kuroko. Kata Kuroko, memakai baju ala pangeran dari Cina itu sangat ribet, jadi dia meminta bantuan sama Kagami selaku _best friend forever_-nya.

"Waa… penontonnya banyak banget! Jadi gak pede aku" kata Connie yang mengintip dari balik panggung.

"DaAho! Seharusnya kau beruntung dapet peran banyak! Lha aku coba! Cuma dapet peran perang doang!" omel Rustam.

'Tuh kan? _Familiar _lagi!' batin Kagami dan Kuroko. Kira-kira siapa sih yang membuat pasangan _light-shadow_ ini merasa _familiar_ sampai tiga kali?

"Anak-anak! Lima menit lagi, kalian akan tampil" seru Hanji.

.

_–_o0o_–_

.

Sementara itu di atas panggung, terlihat Takao sedang berdiri sambil memegang _mix_. Di belakangnya terlihat pula beberapa santri yang merupakan anggota klub music sudah siap dengan alat music mereka masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar sebuah music intro dan setelah itu Takao mulai bernyanyi.

"_Wake up fail again attempt to whisper back. Do you have the same dream every night? Furueta toki e tsunagaru…" _Takao bernyanyi dengan gaya ala-ala Bang Suzuki Tatsuhisa ketika menyanyi. Keren deh pokoknya…

"_Sou sa kimi mo subete wo kakete. Tatakau basho e tobidashitara. You can believe it. That's the way it have to be…"_

"Waa… Bang Taka keren pisan euy!" kata Sasha yang tiba-tiba nge_fans_ sama Takao.

"Cih! Aku juga bisa kok nyanyi kayak gitu" kata Joko merasa _jealous_ gebetannya suka sama Takao.

"_Win or not what's worth the meaning. Nowhere so deep fade away… Miushinatta mono ga ooi ki ga… shita…"_ setelah itu Takao melompat sambil berteriak, _"Blink about the miracle!"_

"_So, tell ask yourself! Walk out hit the sound! Ano hi no rizumu ima kizamu… Yes, I'm reaching out! Walk on everlong! Tooku ni miteta mirai tsukanda…"_

"_Red pulse rushing through and I can hear you! Afureta noizu wo kakinurasu. Miraizu wa awa no you ni… Attract to the miracle!"_

"Waa… tak ku sangka si bocah berisik yang kelewat ceria itu bisa sekeren ini nyanyi lagu rock" guman Annie yang ternyata didengar oleh Aomine yang berdiri di sebelah cewek berdarah perancis itu.

"Eh, Akashi! Sepertinya cewek ini diam-diam memperhatikan Takao deh" bisik Aomine pada Akashi. Akashi mah cuek bae.

"D-diam kamu, cowok dakian! Aku gak pernah memperhatikan dia tau!" kata Annie dengan nada dingin dan juga tajam. Namun samar-samar ada rona tipis di pipinya.

"Mpok! Mpok! Sepertinya Mbak Annie ketularan penyakitnya temennya Bang Taka yang rambutnya ijo itu deh. Apa itu nama penyakitnya? O iya, _tsundere_" bisik Sasha pada Ymirah.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan cowok brokoli itu!"

Sementara itu Midorima bersin-bersin di belakang panggung. 'Sepertinya seseorang membicarakanku, nanodayo' begitulah batinnya.

"_Bling back the Catalyst and beat will go on! About time now I'm ready to face the fate!" _di bagian ini Takao nge-_rapp_.

"_Better to go or not, and to be or, Subete jibun de kimete yuke… In the lost and found, picking up the sign, Hitsuzen to kanjita what are the chances, Sou… aizu wa ima kimi no te ni mo…"_

Musik yang semulanya bertempo cepat, kali ini agak melambat dan disertai dengan tepuk tangan yang teratur.

"_Wake up fail again attempt to whisper back. I'm loser expecting to become the one!"_

Dan tempo musik pun kembali seperti semula.

"_So, tell ask myself! Walk now watching at! Hanpa na sugata misezu ni naite… Yes, you're reaching out! Walk then searching for! Kechirasu ima wo sutezu ni egaite…"_

"_So, ask yourself, walk hibiku! Ano hi no rizumu ima kizamu… Yes, I'm reaching out! Walk on everlong! Tooku ni miteta mirai tsukanda…"_

"_Red pulse rushing through and I can hear you! Afureta noizu wo kakinurasu. Miraizu wa awa no you ni… yugande, hajiketonda… attract to the miracle!"_

Dan perlahan-lahan music pun berhenti tanda lagunya telah selesai.

"Okey, beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk 'Bakao and Friends'!" seru Bu Petra selaku pembawa acara.

Prok! Prok! Prok!

"Hah? 'Bakao and Friends'?" guman Budi cengo dengan nama absurd band Takao.

"Oh, itu aku yang memberikan nama untuk band-nya Takao" jawab Akashi.

'Dasar gak kreatif' batin Aomine sweatdrop.

'Dasar Bakashi! Cari yang kerenan dikit napa? Youngcodex(?) gitu!' dumel Takao dalam hati.

"Dan sekarang, tibalah saatnya untuk acara puncak. Drama Magi, Petualangan Alibaba dan Kawan-kawan di Labirin Zagan! Douzo!" seru Bu Petra yang langsung dihadiahi tepuk tangan oleh para hadirin.

Sementara itu di belakang panggung…

"Saa, sebelum kita mulai pentas, ayo kita berdoa. Berdoa mulai!" kata Rustam memimpin berdoa. Dan semua pun yang berdiri melingkar mulai mengheningkan cipta.

"Berdoa selesai"

Lalu mereka semua menumpuk tangan mereka di tengah-tengah kemudian berseru, "SEKOTING FIGHT!"

.

_–_o0o_–_

.

Pertunjukkan dimulai!

Suasana panggung dimulai dengan munculnya Momoi sebagai narrator. Dia berpenampilan ala-ala putri Jasmine dengan gaun panjang hingga menyentuh lantai berwarna _pink _seperti rambutnya. Gaun itu memiliki belahan yang semakin ke bawah semakin melebar dari bawah dada sampai kaki. Gaun itu juga didobeli dengan gaun dalam berwarna biru langit yang terlihat di balik belahan gaun tersebut. Tepi gaun di bagian yang melingkari bahu juga senada dengan warna gaun dalam. (Tsuki: waa… deskripsi macam apa ini?!)

"_Alkisah di sebuah kerajaan yang tenang dan damai bernama Sindria, hiduplah seorang raja yang bijaksana _(Inner Momoi: dan juga _tsundere_) _bernama Sinbad. Di masa mudanya sebelum membangun negeri impian tersebut, Sinbad suka sekali berpetualang mengarungi tujuh samudra"_ kata Momoi mulai bernarasi. Dan ketika itu juga, sang raja Sindria a.k.a Midorima yang menyamar sebagai Sinbad muncul.

Para penonton –terutama cewek– pun mulai teriak-teriak histeris melihat Midorima yang emang pada dasarnya ganteng jadi tambah keren dengan kostum Sinbad.

"Sh-sh-Shintarou…" guman Akashi ber-_blushing_-ria.

"Waa… Shin-chan wa kakkoii nee~" kata Takao yang udah gabung sama Akashi dengan bintang-bintang di matanya.

Okey… mari kita tinggalkan si duo _Point Guard_ yang ternyata gagal _move on_ itu! Kita kembali dengan suasana di pentas.

"_Dalam memimpin negeri Sindria, raja Sinbad didampingi oleh penasihat bernama Jafar dan juga seorang pengawal dari suku Fanalis bernama Masrur"_

Dan muncullah Armin dan juga Rustam lalu berdiri di samping Midorima dan agak ke belakang.

"_Pada suatu hari, negeri Sindria kedatangan empat orang tamu penting. Mereka adalah pangeran Ren Hakuryuu dari kerajaan Kou, pangeran Alibaba Saluja dari negeri Balbad, Aladin, dan juga Morgiana"_

Lalu muncullah Kuroko, Eren, Connie, dan Mikasa.

'Kyaaaaa~~ Tetsu-kun~~~ please marry me~~!' batin Momoi berteriak melihat Kuroko yang memakai kostum Hakuryuu. _Image_ imut Kuroko jadi bertambah dengan kostum pangeran tersebut.

"Hehehe… itu aku loh yang mendandaninya" kata Kagami bangga sambil menunjuk Kuroko. Sekarang Kagami juga sudah bergabung dengan anak Kisedai lainnya, minus yang di pentas.

"Kuro-chin manis sekali, aku jadi ingin memakannya" guman Murasakibara.

"Tapi sayangnya Tetsuya itu manusia, Atsushi. Bukan makanan" kata Akashi bak ibu-ibu yang sedang menasehati anaknya. –tewas seketika karena dilempar gunting–

"E… ahem!" dehem Momoi ketika tersadar dari _fangirling_-nya terhadap Kuroko, dan kemudian melanjutkan narasinya, _"Bersamaan dengan itu juga, negeri Sindria sedang terjangkit sebuah penyakit berbahaya dan mematikan. Dan kebetulan juga, raja Sinbad juga ikut terkena penyakit ini. Sehingga keempat tamu tersebut harus mencari obat penawar di Labirin Zagan"_

Dan adegan demi adegan pun berjalan dengan lancar. Mulai dari Eren dkk yang berjuang di dalam Labirin Zagan, Christa yang seolah-olah sedang mengawasi Eren dkk lewat bola Kristal mainan yang biasanya dibuat Midorima untuk bermain ramal-ramalan, sampai Kise yang muncul dan mengajak perang sama Midorima.

(Tsuki: Karena untuk menghemat waktu, maka adegannya saya skip. Sekian terima kasih. –bilang aja males–)

"_Akhirnya, mereka pun berhasil menaklukan Zagan kemudian kembali ke negeri Sindria. Dan negeri Sindria pun terbebas dari penyakit tersebut. Selesai"_ kata Momoi mengakhiri narasinya.

Setelah itu para pemain pun mulai berbaris.

"Kami mengucapkan terima kasih sudah menonton pertunjukkan kami (ssu/nanodayo)" seru mereka kompak.

"Karena besok sudah puasa, aku minta maaf kalau aku punya salah ssu" kata Kise.

"Aku juga" kata Kuroko singkat.

"Aku juga minta maaf pada kalian semua. Terutama Pak ustad Rifai yang selama ini selalu gondok dengan kelakuanku" kata Eren dengan rona merah saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"A-aku juga minta maaf, nanodayo. Ta-tapi bukannya aku merasa bersalah sama kalian!" kata Midorima plus dengan _tsundere_-nya.

Dan pertunjukkan pun diakhiri dengan acara Halal Bi Halal menjelang puasa.

.

.

.

–_–つづく–_–

Ket:

Nan ssu ka= Nan desu ka, artinya ada apa. Kise selalu menyingkat kata 'desu' dan 'masu' menjadi 'ssu'.

Author's diary :

Tsuki : Okey… sepertinya makin ke sini makin gaje aja ya? Mana makin ngaret lagi update-nya. Hehehe…. –senyum maksa–

All chara : Tsuki! Yang ikhlas dong senyumnya! Senyum itu kan ibadah!

Tsuki : Iya-iya… jangan bawel kenapa!  
Saa, langsung saja minna…  
May I ask you to give me a review please…?


	5. Fasting

"SAHUR! SAHUR!"

Tek! Tek! Tek!

Dong! Dong! Dong!

Miaw!

Terdengar suara orang-orang yang membangunkan orang untuk sahur di sekitar pesantren. Tak lupa juga dengan alat tempur mereka yang tak lain adalah toa, kentongan, panci bekas, dan… kucing? Oh tentu saja bukan. Kebetulan mereka melewati kucing yang lagi tidur nyenyak trus kucingnya kaget deh gara-gara suara-suara itu.

Sementara itu…

"Ngh~ udah saatnya sahur ya?" guman Ustad Rifai yang baru bangun dari tidurnya. Lalu dengan malas, Ustad Rifai melihat jam dinding yang jarum panjangnya menunjuk angka enam, sedangkan jarum pendek berada di tengah-tengah angka tiga dan empat.

"Hm… setengah empat pagi ya? Bentar lagi imsak dong. Yosh! Bangunin anak-anak buat sahur ah!" kata Ustad Rifai lalu beranjak dari kasur dan memulai membangunkan anak-anak Sekoting.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer :**

**Kuroko no Basket **** Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
Shingeki no Kyojin **** Hajime Isyama  
Pesantren Al-Sekoting (SnK's parody) **** Pesantren Al-Sekoting RP  
but this fanfiction is mine**

**Rated : K**

**Genre : Humor & Friendship**

**Warning :**

**doakan gak ada typos, relakan mereka OOC, misalnya ini fic gaje, pastikan kau tetap RnR, soal nge-flame itu mah cuek, lama-lama jadi nge-fave, siapa yang tau pasti, silahkan dibaca dulu… -nyanyi ala Budi Doremi-**

Happy reading minna…

.

.

.

.

.

"Woy! Bangun woy! Sahur!" seru ustad Rifai sambil menggedor-gedor masing-masing pintu asrama cowok. Sedangkan untuk asrama cewek itu tugasnya Hanji.

Di kamar Eren dan Kuroko…

"Kuroko! Bangun yuk! Kita sahur bareng-bareng!" kata Eren sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Kuroko yang sedang terlelap.

"Ugh~ bentar lagi. Aku masih mengantuk" jawab Kuroko malas.

"Tapi Kuroko, bentar lagi udah mau imsak. Emang kamu mau gak puasa karena gak sahur?"

Setelah itu, Kuroko langsung bangkit meskipun rasa malas masih menghampiri cowok Aquarius itu. Ya, mereka emang duo yang paling normal. Dan itu karena Tsuki tidak tega untuk menistakan mereka.

Di kamar Midorima dan Akashi…

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Woy! Cepat bangun! Sahur! Bentar lagi imsak nih!" terdengar suara Ustad Rifai dari luar kamar.

Midorima terbangun karena suara ustad itu. Lalu Midorima menoleh ke arah Akashi yang masih tidur dengan pulasnya. Bangkit lalu menghampiri Akashi dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh mungil Akashi untuk bangun.

"Akashi! Akashi!" bisik Midorima sambil terus mengguncang tubuh Akashi.

"Ugh~ apaan sih, Shintarou? Ngantuk tau…" keluh Akashi malas.

"Ish… bangun sahur!"

Hening sejenak.

'Cling!', tiba-tiba Akashi senyum-senyum gaje.

"Ya udah deh aku bangun. Tapi, ada syaratnya" kata Akashi memasang muka seimut mungkin. Sementara Midorima memasang wajah 'what-is-it?'.

"Cium aku~" jawab Akashi sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya. Bener-bener dah ini anak…

'Idih! Ogah nemen!' batin Midorima bergidik. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kalau Akashi tidak bangun dan tidak sahur, yang disalahin pasti juga Midorima. Orang dianya kan temen sekamar Akashi.

'Aha!' batin Midorima tiba-tiba dapat ide. Setelah itu, Midorima mengambil kodok kerosuke-nya lalu menempelkannya pada bibir (monyong) Akashi.

Chu~

Cepat-cepat Midorima menyingkirkan kerosuke-nya sebelum si cowok merah itu membuka matanya. Lalu si cowok klorofil itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Akashi seolah-olah abis mencium cowok Sagitarius itu.

"Hm… kok rasanya aneh ya? Kayak bau-bau comberan gitu" kata Akashi.

O-ow… Midorima lupa kalau kerosuke-nya abis nyemplung ke got gara-gara kesenggol Connie secara tidak sengaja waktu jalan-jalan keliling pesantren. Dan si cowok Cancer pun lupa untuk membersihkannya. _Akashi_an deh Akashi… (Izuki: Ah! Kitakore! | *Tsuki ketularan Izuki* | Izuki: Kitakore lagi! | Tsuki: Urusaii naa~ *nendang Izuki*)

_Okey… back to the story…_

Di kamar Aomine dan Kise…

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Sahur! Sahur!"

"Hm… apaan sih Akashicchi… aku masih ngantuk ssu~ zzzz…" keluh Kise kembali ngorok. Dan sepertinya Kise salah orang deh, kan yang bangunin anak cowok Sekoting kan Ustad Rifai. (=.=a)

"Zzzzz… zzzz…" dan jangan tanya lagi soal Aomine. Dia kan kebo sejati.

Dan sepertinya _couple KopiSusu_ kita bakal melewatkan sahur pertama mereka tahun ini. Ish! Ish! Ish…

Di kamar Connie dan Takao…

Terlihat Takao yang sedang asyik _chatting_-an di laptop.

_** Takao_siRajawali: **__Saku-chan~ hisashiburi? Ogenki?_

_** SakuraiSumimasen9: **__Genki desu. Gimana kabarnya? Ku dengar Takao-san dan teman-teman Takao-san pindah di pesantren ya? _(Tsuki: Okey… ini ceritanya Takao sama Sakurai temenan waktu SD. Muehehehe…)

_** Takao_siRajawali: **__E-etto… menyenangkan juga sih pastinya. O iya, kapan-kapan Saku-chan main dong ke Sekoting! Di sini anaknya seru-seru loh!_

_** KosukeCintaDamai: **__*_masuk ruang chat*

_** KosukeCintaDamai:**__ Woy kamu temennya Sakurai! Kamu juga temennya si daki bulukkan itu kan!_

_** SakuraiSumimasen9: **__Ano… Wakamatsu-san… _\(0)/!

_** Takao_siRajawali: **__Daki? Bulukkan? Maksudmu Aomine?_

_** KosukeCintaDamai: **__Ya, iya! Siapa lagi coba?! Eh! Bilangin ke dia kalau dia masih punya utang bakwan selusin, bakso 5 mangkok, siomay 4 mangkok, sama cireng 10 porsi sama gue. Cepet suruh dia bayar!_

'Eh buset! Banyak amat ngutangnya?' batin Takao sweatdrop. Sementara itu Aomine tiba-tiba mimpi buruk dikejar kodok raksasa yang kayak di pelem naruto. Katanya sih kodok itu naksir berat sama Aomine, makanya nguber-nguber. Okey… mulai ngaco.

_** Morigantengcelalu: **__Wah! Wah! Waa… ada apa nih rame-rame? –kepo mode on–_

_** Takao_siRajawali: **__Oh itu si dekil yang suka ngupil punya banyak utang. _(Aomine kejang-kejang)

_** IzuizuKitakore: **__Si dekil yang suka ngupil? Ah! Kitakore! XD_

_** HyuugaJunpei4: **__Izuki… berhentilah ngebanyol! Gak ada yang ketawa kok._

_** IzuizuKitakore: **__Ih, syirik aja si Hyuuga ;p_

_** Morigantengcelalu: **__Udahlah mas bro… mungkin itu emang udah jalannya XD_

_** Takao_siRajawali: **__Cie belain cieee… XD_

_** Morigantengcelalu: **__Iya dong… sebagai calon suami yang baik ;)_

_** IzuizuKitakore: **__Moriyama-san no baka… _(-_-;)

_** HyuugaJunpei4: **__Oy! Playboy cap badut ancol! Lu sama Izuki gak bakal gue restuin!_

_** SakuraiSumimasen9: **__SUMIMASEN! SUMIMASEN!_

_** Takao_siRajawali: **__Lha? Saku-chan, kenapa kamu yang jadi minta maaf? –sweatdrop–_

_** Morigantengcelalu: **__Tenang aja Izuki sayang, meskipun cinta kita dihalangi oleh si megane, cintaku padaku tetap besar sebesar badannya Murasakibara #eaaa… _(Murasakibara bersin-bersin)

_** HyuugaJunpei4: **__Apa lu bilang?! Sini lu kalau berani! Gue sunat lu!_

"Oy! _Chatting_-an mulu! Ayo sahur! Keburu imsak loh!" ajak Connie.

"Iya, iya… ini aku udah selesai kok!" kata Takao sambil menutup laptopnya. 'Lagian ntar ruang _chat_-nya bakal penuh sama adegan _calon mertua vs calon menantu_' batinnya.

.

_–_o0o_–_

.

Akhirnya setelah susah payah Ustad Rifai membangunkan para santri yang hampir setara dengan kebo, mereka pun berkumpul di aula untuk makan sahur. Dan tentu saja kecuali dua kebo yang bernama Kise (Kise: HIDOI!) dan Aomine yang entah mengapa masih tetap molor meski udah mimpi buruk.

Dan sekarang mereka sudah selesai sahur. Kagami yang masih ngantuk pun hendak minggat dari situ sebelum suara Joko menginterupsinya.

"Oy! Mau kemane lu?!" seru Joko.

"Mau tidurlah! Emang mau ngapain lagi?" jawab Kagami sok polos.

"Kata Pak Ustad, kita harus baca niat puasa dulu. Betul kan, Pak Ustad?" kata Eren ala anak TK lalu melirik Ustad Rifai yang hanya ber-'hn'-ria untuk menjawabnya.

"Okelah…" kata Kagami pasrah.

Dan pembacaan niat puasa pun dilaksanakan dengan Ustad Rifai sebagai pemimpinnya.

"Udah ah! Mau tidur lagi" kata Kagami setelah niat lalu bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Kagami Taiga!" tiba-tiba suara Pak Kamiya Hiroshi nongol. (All: Eh?! Yang mana?!). Okey… tepatnya seorang ustad uhukcebol berambut belah tengah seperti Takao hanya saja lebih tua jauh… sekali. #dikemplang. Dan siapa lagi kalau bukan ustad kesayangan kita, Rifai.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Kagami setengah merajuk.

"Bentar lagi kan Subuh. Sholat jamaah dulu" nasihat bijak dari Ustad Rifai.

"_Allahu Akbar, Allahu Akbar!"_

"Nah, itu udah ada adzan tuh" tunjuk Eren entah pada apa.

"Atsushi, ini sudah Subuh. Ngapain kamu ngemut _milikita_?" tanya Akashi saat melihat Murasakibara ngemut permen _milikita_ dengan khidmat.

"Hah? Emang kenapa kalau Subuh, Aka-chin?" tanya balik Murasakibara dengan watados… atau blo'on? Okey please… jangan mutilasi aku!

Midorima pun langsung menarik paksa permen itu dari mulut si titan berwarna ungu janda. Ahem… rambutnya maksudnya. Dan otomatis si bayi gede itu pun ber-'hey'-ria.

"Kalau sudah Subuh, berarti kau tak boleh makan, Murasakibara!" omel Midorima gak nyante.

"Kalau gak boleh makan, mati dong Mido-chin~~" protes si cowok kelebihan kalsium sampai-sampai Akashi dan Kuroko tidak kebagian.

"Udah… tenang aja Mukkun… ntar Maghrib juga udah boleh makan" hibur Momoi.

"Udah! Udah! Sekarang waktunya sholat! Seru Ustad Rifai.

"Iya, Pak Ustad"

.

_–_o0o_–_

.

Tiga jam kemudian…

"HOAAAAMM~~~" uap Kise lalu bangun.

"Udah pagi ya ssu?" guman Kise lalu kedip-kedip. '_Chotto_! Kok rasanya ada yang kurang ya ssu?'

"Oy, Aominecchi! Kau merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang gak ssu?" tanya Kise pada Aomine yang sekarang lagi ngupil sambil garuk-garuk pantat.

"Hm? Apa?"

"Un… apa ya?"

Otak AoKi loading…

1%

21%

32%

55%

75%

88%

99,9999999999%

100% loading completed!

"O IYA! KITA BELUM SAHUR!" teriak AoKi dengan pilu.

.

_–_o0o_–_

.

Jam dua belas siang…

"Laper ssu~~" keluh Kise yang sekarang lagi berbaringan di bawah pohon manga bersama Aomine dan Murasakibara.

"Haus~~" keluh Aomine dengan wajah menggenaskannya.

"Snackku disita Aka-chin semua~~" guman Murasakibara sedih.

'Kamu mah masing mending sempat sahur tadi, dasar bayi bongsor!' dumel AoKi.

"Slurp~ aah~" tiba-tiba terdengar suara menyerutup minuman.

'Ekh?!' batin AoKiMura yang sepertinya tertarik dengan suara tadi.

"Suegerrrrrrrrnyaaaaaaa…"

Penasaran, mereka pun mendekati sumber suara tersebut dan menemukan Sasha yang sedang minum es degan dan makan kentang goreng. Dan jadilah si monyet negro, model gagal, dan bayi titan itu ngamuk-ngamuk gak terima.

"UWAAAAA! SASHACCHI CURANG SSU!" teriak Kise heboh.

"Sasha-chin kok gak puasa?!" tanya Murasakibara dengan ekspresi kayak pas Seirin vs Yosen di WC. Winter Cup maksudnya.

"Ketahuan Pak Ustad baru rasa loh…" kata Aomine sok menakut-nakuti.

"Apaan sih?! Orang aku lagi dapet kok! Makanya aku gak puasa! Dan aku gak takut kali kalau ketahuan Pak Ustad!" omel Sasha. Oh… pantes.

"Dapet?" guman mereka saling berpandangan. Tak lama kemudian senyum gaje pun terpampang di wajah mereka.

.

_–_o0o_–_

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian…

"Slurp~ hm… enaknya es krim ini. Rasanya manis seperti Kurokocchi" kata Kise yang sedang menikmati es krim coklat. Sementara itu, Kuroko yang berada pada jarak 300 meter darinya pun bersin-bersin.

"Oy! Kau makan apa itu?! Gak puasa, hah?!" tanya atau lebih tepatnya bentak Ustad Rifai yang kebetulan lewat.

"Eh, Pak Ustad! Ini es krim coklat ssu. Pak Ustad mau? Enak loh ssu! ITTAI!" tawar Kise yang langsung dihadiahi tendangan Pak Ustad di pipinya. Dan jangan tanyakan kenapa kaki Pak Ustad bisa nyampe di pipi mulus Kise. Silahkan tebak sendiri jawabannya.

"Saya juga tau kali! Lha terus kenapa kamu gak puasa?!"

"Saya kan dapet, Pak Ustad" jawab Kise cari mati. Dan bokong Kise pun menjadi korban _fabulous kick_-nya Ustad Rifai.

Dan mungkin kalau settingnya di Kaijou, Ustad Rifai bakal jadi Kasamatsu kedua kali ya?

Sementara itu, Aomine dan Murasakibara yang juga berniat membatalkan puasa mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat Kise yang disiksa habis-habisan sama ustad kece berzodiak Capricorn itu. Ceritanya mereka lagi ngintip Kise.

.

_–_o0o_–_

.

Jam tiga sore…

"Haa… kapan bukanya… laper nih…" keluh Connie lalu guling-guling di lantai mushola. Sekarang cowok-cowok Sekoting udah pada ngumpul di teras mushola.

"Aha! Gimana kalau kita main _Truth or Dare_ saja! Lumayan buat ngabuburit!" usul Eren.

"Hm… ide yang bagus. Kalau begitu, ayo kita hompimpa dulu! Siapa yang kalah dia duluan" kata Akashi dengan semangat.

"Trus yang sudah dapat giliran boleh menunjuk yang belum. Okey?" lanjut Akashi.

"Setuju!"

"Yosh! Mari kita mulai!" seru Akashi kemudian mereka mulai hompimpa.

"Hompimpa alaihum gambreng! Pak Ustad pake baju rombreng!" dasar santri-santri durhaka. Sementara itu, Ustad Rifai jadi kejang-kejang di kantor.

Dan giliran pertama pun diambil Kuroko karena dia kalah hompimpa.

"Okey, _truth or dare_?" tanya Eren selaku pencetus ide permainan.

"_Dare _aja deh" jawab Kuroko.

"Kalau gitu… ah! Coba ketawa! Yang lebar ya!" tantang Eren.

"Setuju! Tet-chan kan jarang ketawa apalagi sampai ngakak!" seru Takao menyetujui.

"Eh? Ta-tapi…" belum sempat Kuroko selesai berbicara tiba-tiba sudah ada yang memotongnya.

"Ketawa atau kami yang buat kamu jadi ketawa, Tetsuya?" tantang Akashi ikut-ikutan.

Kuroko hendak menolak ketika tiba-tiba tangan Kagami menahannya.

"Eh? Apa-apaan nih?" Kuroko cengo.

"Oy! Ini Kuroko udah aku pegangin nih" kata Kagami yang langsung saja mendapat tatapan jahil dari Eren, Takao, dan Akashi. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, si trio jahil pun mulai menggelitiki tubuh Kuroko setelah berseru, 'SERAAAANG!'.

"Eh? Eh! Hen… hentikan! Hmph~~" protes Kuroko kegelian lalu, "Hahaha… AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Semua pun terdiam kecuali Kuroko yang masih tertawa sampai-sampai ada setitik air di matanya.

"Well, good job Tetsuya. Sekarang ayo kita lanjutkan permainan dan kau Tetsuya, cepat tunjuk salah satu di antara kami!" kata Akashi.

"Fiuh~" nampak Kuroko yang agak ngos-ngosan karena ketawa tadi. "Mas Eren"

"Eh? Iya Kuroko?" tanya Eren, si biang kerok, menoleh pada Kuroko.

"Pilih _truth or dare_?" tanya Kuroko dengan aura-aura gelap. Balas dendam ceritanya.

"Hm… _truth_"

"Ceritakan pada kami, sejak kapan kau naksir sama Pak Ustad? Dan kenapa kau bisa naksir sama Pak Ustad?"

"Eh? HUWE?! E-etto… haruskah ku jawab, Kuroko?" tanya Eren salah tingkah. Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"A-ano… um… sejak…"

"Lamaaaaaa…" protes semua kecuali Eren dan Kuroko yang udah gak sabaran.

"Diam napa! Lagi gugup nih!" omel Eren dengan muka memerah.

"Kalau gitu, cepat dong jawab pertanyaan Tetsu! Kita-kita udah kepo tau!" omel Aomine. Yang lainnya pun mengangguk.

"Sejak Pak Ustad berbagi permen Yupi padaku…" jawab Eren sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas.

_**Flashback on**_

"_Pak Ustad! Aku mau mengumpulkan tugas. Eh? Pak Ustad makan apa itu?"_

_Eren yang niatnya mau ngumpulin tugas Ustad Rifai, malah jadi bertanya saat si ustad sedang makan sesuatu yang berbentuk hati yang kenyal dan manis._

"_Oh… ini Yupi. Kamu mau?"_

_Eren ngangguk-ngangguk._

"_Boleh. Tapi cuma satu saja ya?"_

_Setelah Ustad Rifai memberi sebungkus kecil Yupi berbentuk hati, Eren pun memakannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, wajah Eren berubah menjadi blink-blink dengan mata yang berbentuk hati._

"_Enak… mau lagi…" kata Eren lalu menggrepe-grepe Yupi Ustad Rifai yang masih bejibun._

"_Enak saja! Gak boleh!" kata Ustad Rifai sambil menendang muka Eren._

"_Huh… pelit…"_

_**Flashback off**_

'Hee?' batin orang-orang _facepalm_.

"Okey… sekarang giliran Midorima!" kata Eren yang udah balik dari _fall-in-love-mode_-nya.

"Eh? Aku?" tanya Midorima sambil menunjuk diri sendiri.

"Pilih _truth or dare_?"

"_Truth_, nanodayo" jawab Midorima menaikkan kacamata.

"Pilih Akashi atau Takao?"

"Eh? Pertanyaan macam apa itu, nanodayo?"

"Udah… Mas Midorima jawab saja!" kata Kuroko.

"Aku pilih Oha-asa, nanodayo"

"Oha-asa tidak ada dalam pilihan, Midorimacchi" kata Kise ikut memanas-manasi. Sementara itu, Akashi dan Takao memandang Midorima dan juga pasang kuping baik-baik untuk jawaban Midorima.

"Aku pilih…"

"Ya?"

"Pilih…"

"Ya…?" dan terlihat pula mata Akashi dan Takao berbinar-binar.

"Takao"

'WHUT?!' batin Akashi ngejlok.

'Horeeee…' batin Takao gembira.

"Ja-jangan salah sangka dulu! Aku memilih Takao bukan karena aku suka, nodayo! Tapi karena Takao bisa aku suruh-suruh! Kalau Akashi mah, yang ada aku yang jadi budak" lanjut Midorima berkilah. Dasar _tsundere_!

'Pfft~ ternyata…' batin Akashi jadi cekikikan. Tapi dia jadi kasihan juga dengan teman 'Bakao'-nya itu.

"Jadi selama ini kau anggap aku sebagai budak?! Mou~ kau kejam banget sih, Shin-chan! Oke fix! Lo gue end!" omel Takao sok ngambek.

"Ya udah, sok atuh! Lagian sejak kapan kita jadian?" balas Midorima jadi sewot. Dan Takao pun sukses nangis di pojokkan.

_SKIP_

"Okey… sekarang waktunya aku yang memilih" kata Aomine yang sudah dapat giliran. "Oy, Joko! Elu pilih _truth or dare_?"

"Um… apa ya… _dare_ deh!" jawab Joko dengan nyante.

'Waa… kebetulan nih…' batin Aomine yang entah kenapa merasa untung.

"Cepat balikin sandal gue yang lu curi kemarin, CEPET! Atau gue akan laporin ke Pak Ustad!" ancam Aomine yang ternyata adalah langganannya Joko saat maling sandal di mushola.

"Hehehe… ntar aja ya pas lebaran" tawar Joko nyengir.

"TEME LUUUU!"

"Weits! Woles bro… woles!" kata Joko dengan pose peace.

"Mending Mas Joko nyerahin aja deh sandalnya ke Mas Aomine! Soalnya Pak Ustad lagi melotot tuh!" kata Kuroko sambil menunjuk Pak Ustad yang berada di jarak 250 meter dari mushola sedang melotot ke arah mereka, lebih tepatnya Joko.

'Glek!'

"Ya-ya udah deh… _nyoh_!" kata Joko pasrah sambil mengembalikan sandal Aomine yang entah sejak kapan di kantongnya. Dan begitu Joko menengok lagi ke arah Pak Ustad…

'Loh? Kok Pak Ustad menghilang?' batin Joko shock. Yups! Pak Ustad sudah menghilang. Joko pun merinding membayangkan kemunculan Ustad Rifai yang kayak dedemit.

"Ya udah, sekarang giliran Armin. Elu mau milih _truth or dare_, Min?"

"_Truth_"

"Elu cowok apa cewek sih?"

Armin pun _facepalm_ dengan pertanyaan absurd Joko.

.

_–_o0o_–_

.

"_Allahu Akbar, Allahu Akbar!"_

Tak terasa, adzan Maghrib pun berkumandang. Tanda berakhirnya puasa pada hari itu.

"Alhamdulillah… kita buka yuk!" ajak Eren. Lalu mereka semua masuk ke dalam mushola yang ternyata menu buka puasanya sudah disiapkan oleh petugas putri dan santriwati yang membantu.

"Serbuuuuuu!" seru Aomine dan Kise yang hendak menyerbu menu buka puasa tersebut.

"Eh! Eh! Eh! Baca doa dulu!" seru Ustad Rifai mengingatkan.

"Bismillahirahmannirrahim, amin!" doa AoKi dengan kecepatan yang setara dengan pesawat jet. Makhlum… doanya orang lapar…

"Oy! Doa yang bener dong!" omel Ustad Rifai sambil menyambit kepala biru dan kuning itu. "Eren! Coba kau contohin doa buka puasa!"

"Ya, Pak Ustad" kata Eren lalu memimpin berdoa, "Bismillahirahmannirrahim… Allahuma lakasumtu wa bika amantu wa ala rizkika aftartu biramatika yaa arhaman rahimin…"

"Amin…" dan diamini oleh semuanya.

Dan mereka pun menikmati buka puasa bersama. Terutama Kise dan Aomine yang tadi gak kebagian sahur.

.

.

.

–_–つづく–_–

Author's diary :

Tsuki : *melototi isi chapter*  
Uwaaaaa… apaan nih… aku bener-bener telat pake banget ya… padahal udah lebaran gini malah baru puasa… *pundung*  
O iya, ngomong-ngomong lebaran, minal aidzin wal faidzin ya minna… mohon maaf bila selama ini aku jarang update, update lelet, malah sampe nelantari fic lagi. *ngelirik fic multichap sebelumnya yang rata-rata mandeg di chap 3*  
Tapi aku janji, nanti kalau ada kesempatan plus otak lagi fresh bakal aku beresin deh semua fic multichapku. Dan mungkin, insya Allah chapter depan udah lebaran sekaligus chapter yang terakhir. Kalau mau sequel, silahkan hubungi aku lewat PM. Kalau enggak, juga gak maksa kok. Okey… ku rasa segitu dulu…  
Matta aimashou… *lambai-lambai tangan*


End file.
